You married the ferret!
by perfect tragedies
Summary: Basically another marriage law fic! But Hermione is already married? Ummmmm, my first chaptered fanfic! Please read and tell me if I should continue! Completed finally. Previously under the username Harry Potter rulez
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is basically me first CHAPTER fanfic... I don't know if I should continue though! I'm not very good at writing really LONG things though, sorry! Please tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, voilets are blue, I don't own Harry Potter, but neither do you! (Well unless your the Queen herself, JKR!) **

* * *

><p>"THIS IS RIDUCULOS! THEY CAN'T GO AND MAKE US MARRY PEOPLE THAT WE DON'T KNOW!" Harry shouted outraged flapping the Daily Prophet in Hermione's face.<p>

"Yes, it is isn't it? Terrible." Hermione muttered not looking up from her essay

"YOU COULD GET MARRIED TO A PERVET! I FORBID YOU TO- TO TAKE PART IN THIS SILLY LAW!"

"Harry, it's a _law. _You have to follow it!"

"YOU MISSY, ARE TOO YOUNG TO GET MARRIED!"

'Uh-huh, your going to get married too." Hermione pointed out.

"Yes, but you're a young woman! You're pure!"

"I am so not 'pure' Harry." Hermione snorted

Harry's eyes widened "WHAT?" he bellowed

"Oh, shut it Harry." she snapped irritated

"You will not take that tone with me!"

"What are you? My father?"

"No. But I am your-"

"Over protective best friend." Hermione muttered rolling her eyes

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM?"

"BECAUSE I CAN! Now sit down AND SHUT UP!"

"NO!"

"HARRY JAMES POTTER IF YOU DON'T SIT DOWN RIGHT THIS INSTANT YOU ARE GOING TO REGRET NOT GETTING KILLED BY VOLDEMORT!" Hermione roared

Harry sat down shut up and sat down straight away. Most Slytherins snickered 'the-boy-who-lived-twice' until Hermione shot them all death glares. They too immediately shut up and suddenly found their breakfasts immensely interesting. Dumbledore stood up. All the students in the great hall turned to look at the headmaster tearing their eyes away from Harry. Dumbledore chuckled.

"Yesterday a new law was passed, a marriage law to be precise. It is done all through forms and the Ministry will find your 'soul mate.' After the marriage you must sleep in the same bed and you cannot commit adultery. If you do you will both feel excruciating pain and you will have to walk around with boils all over your face and bright green hair. Not very pleasant. Your heads will be coming around to your common rooms tonight."

Everyone started talking at once. Slowly they filed out of the hall.

"Oh Drakie-poo, we'll be together for sure!" Harry and Hermione heard Pansy shriek hanging onto Draco's arm.

"I'd rather marry the Giant Squid." was his blunt reply.

The two laughed all the way back to the fat lady. They found Professor McGonagall struggling with a huge stack of different coloured papers.

"I can take some." Hermione offered

"Thank you, that would be great." the Professor said gratefully. They walked into the bright Gryffindor common and were immediately surrounded. After about 15 minutes everyone was scratching away silently. Well almost everyone.

"Hey! Hermione hasn't got a sheet!" Ginny pointed out.

Hermione glared at the red head for being so observant. She glanced at the door longingly and then looked at McGonagall. She shrugged and sighed.

"I'm already married." she muttered

"What? Hermione!" Harry cried

"I'm sorry Harry."

"Who is it?"

"Er, well if you promise not to kill him because it wasn't his fault we don't even love each other!" Hermione babbled slowly inching towards the door.

"Just tell me Hermione!"

"Draco Malfoy." Hermione said quietly looking down at her scuffed converse sneakers.

"WHAT? YOU MARRIED THE FERRET?"

"I'm sorry Harry!" Hermione said tearfully before running down the hall to where she and Draco lived.

* * *

><p>Hermione wiped her eyes before walking into the common room.<p>

"Hey." she said quietly

"Hey."

"You tell them?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Yeah."

That was how they lived. A short conversation to catch up on each others lives and then they would sit in bearable silence until Draco would go take a shower and then go to bed and the Hermione would go wash and slip in as far away as possible to him in the large bed. Then Draco would always wake her up in the morning and she would always straighten up his tie. They would part ways and try and ignore each other in classes and in the halls and then they would repeat over again. It was easy and simple. It was comfortable.

* * *

><p>"Uh, Mother told me to give you this." Draco muttered later on in bed.<p>

"What?" Hermione asked confused

"This." he said thrusting her a small velvet box not looking at her in the eye.

"Oh, uh thanks?" she said uncertainly taking the box gingerly from his hand. Slowly she opened it and gasped. Inside was a ring with a large diamond.

"Its been in the family for ages."

"Um, gee. Do you think its ok for me to wear this? I mean your family have all been purebloods, so…." Hermione trailed off.

"Its fine if Mother is letting you wear it. No if _Father_ is letting you wear it." Draco grunted and sat up. He quickly grabbed the ring and Hermione's hand. Although he had been rather rough until then he gently put the ring onto her finger.

"Thanks." Hermione muttered. Draco nodded and turned over so he was facing the wall. Hermione did the same.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So should I continue? Like I said, first CHAPTER fanfic so yeah, I don't know how great it'll be! I have the whole story line/plot in my head so I probably will... But yeah! Tell me if I should or not, please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I got A LOT of people who have alerted this fic so, I'M GONNA CARRY ON! Wooooo! lol, I just had a little too much sugar! I just watched A Very Potter Musical and the sequel, so some of this might just be a bit OOC, sorry! Oh and cause its the school holidays now, I might be updating more, but I don't know. I hope this isn't too bad and answers a few questions! **

**Diclaimer: Me. Own. ZILCH. :'(**

* * *

><p>"Wow!" Ginny breathed, staring at the ring on Hermione's finger"Its huge!"<p>

"Yeah, apparently it's a family heirloom kind of thing." Hermione shrugged.

"Well they must have accepted you if their letting you wear it!"

"We get on pretty well actually."

"Really?" Ginny asked surprised

"Yeah, Narcissa and I get along great."

"And Lucius?"

"Oh, yeah! He was the one who offered to let me stay at Malfoy Manor."

"Wow!"

"Well they were the ones who arranged the marriage and everything…"

"I was wondering about that."

"I know!" Hermione said brightly

"You knew and you didn't even bother explaining?"

Hermione smirked. "Yup!"

"Fine. Tell me now?"

"I guess," Hermione sighed "basically, after the death eaters killed my parents I was homeless. I didn't want to cause and trouble for Harry, or you, so I told Harry I was living with my Aunt. Then one day Lucius was in Diagon Alley and accidentally tripped over me. At first he was all snobby but then I think he realised I had no home, so he said I could stay at Malfoy Manor, as a thank-you for saving him during the war. But there was a catch," Hermione said.

Ginny listened eagerly to her friends tale. Lapping up every word.

"I had to marry Draco. I was desperate, so I said yes." Hermione shrugged

Ginny's eyes widened "Whoa."

"I know right?"

"So you guys are all friends now?"

"Well Narcissa and Lucius, yeah. But Draco…." Hermione trailed off

Ginny nodded knowingly.

"Yeah, and Lucius really likes painting so sometimes we go out and paint in the garden."

Ginny looked at her shocked. "You WHAT?"

"I paint with him."

"B-but he- he was a death eater!"

"Was. He only wanted the best for his family Gin." Hermione scolded

Ginny blushed. "Sorry."

"Its cool. Come on we better get going or else Snape will kill us!"

"But you're a Malfoy now won't he let you off?"

Hermione snorted. "No way! He hates me Malfoy or not!"

"Damn…." Ginny muttered under her breath. Hermione laughed as they ran down to the dungeons.

* * *

><p>"I see you've decided to join us." Snape sneered<p>

Hermione and Ginny were out of breath and were too tired to do or say anything.

"Sorry Professor." They chorused finally catching their breaths."20 points from Gryffindor for being late. Each." he drawled

"What? But we were only like five minutes late!" Hermione protested

"10 for talking back."

Hermione sighed and sat down next to Ginny.

"Today we will be making Amortentia," Snape rolled his eyes "Rather fitting for the recent events isn't it? Instructions on the board. Time starts now."

Hermione collected up all the ingredients trying to ignore all the people staring at her and the ring on her finger.

* * *

><p>"Hey Harry!" Hermione called out from amongst the crowd spotting her best friends mop of messy black hair. He whirled around and searched the crowd until his eyes settled on Hermione. She smiled brightly waving frantically, he smiled at her but then turned and walked away. Hermione froze, shocked. People pushed and shoved around her, but she paid no attention to them. She had never felt so sad or betrayed. Not even when Ronald had cheated on her. Did Harry not want to be her friend anymore? She sighed sadly fighting back tears.<p>

"Don't mind him, Hermione. He just needs some time." Ginny said softly rubbing her back consolingly. Hermione faced her and smiled sadly "Okay. I'm going to go to the library to study."

"Can I come too?"

"Sure, the more the merrier."

* * *

><p>"Knew I could find you here <em>mudblood<em>" a horrible high pitched voice snarled, breaking the silence of the library. Hermione didn't look up from her essay. Ginny did though, she narrowed her eyes an glared at the Slytherin.

"What do you want Pug-face?" she growled

"I want to chat with the mudblood not you blood-traitor."

Ginny stood up angrily. Her face as red as her hair and her hands curled into fists.

"Sit down Ginny, she's not worth it." Hermione said simply

Ginny grudgingly sat down.

"Now what have you done to Draco? He wouldn't love, let alone marry a mudblood like you without you putting him under a spell or something. Brightest witch of our age are we? Wouldn't be too hard to make Amortentia would it? Or do you know some other dark magic and made him marry you? The Imperius curse? Bet you know a bunch, prancing around with the 'boy-who-lived'. You shouldn't even be here! mudbloods like you deserve to die." Pansy hissed

Hermione finally looked up. She cocked her head to the side smiling ever so slightly.

"You would know a lot that. Dark magic. Being an ex-death eater and everything. Bet Mummy and Daddy taught you when you were still a little kid didn't they?" Hermione said softly "At least I had a Mum and Dad that loved me. At least I have friends. You know what? I may be a mudblood, but at least I am surrounded by people who love me and care about me. Your so called friends and family don't give a (bad word here) about you. Draco, doesn't love me. I don't love him. But really in reality I don't _need _Draco to love me."

Pansy glared at Hermione.

"Don't you dare say anything about my Mum and Dad!" she hissed

"But its true isn't it?" Hermione said innocently "And that's the reason you'll open your legs for anyone who's willing, so you can reassure yourself that your actually remembered. Needed. Hate- no _love _to break it to you, but I over heard some guys say your weren't that great a shag. _Useless_." Hermione said in a dangerously soft voice. Pansy ran out of the library tears streaming down her face. Hermione bit her lip.

"I wasn't too harsh was I?" she said anxiously.

"Too harsh? You were great Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed high-fiving the older girl. Hermione shrugged and carried on with her essay for Professor Snape.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok, so... Was that OK? **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ahhhh, I am so so so sorry! I didn't realise I had gotten so many reviews! I am such a bad person :( I was going to upload this like in the next few days but yeah, I couldn't think of any more things to write so I finished the chapter and I'm going start writing the next one soon, so it may take a little while! And THANK YOU! to all the reviewers and the people who have alerted this fic!**

**Disclaimer: I'm working on some poly juice potion now so I can pretend to be JKR, but its still in the works... so I don't anything...yet! MWA HAHAHAHAHA!**

* * *

><p>"Finally! I never thought I'd say this, but I'm actually glad classes are over today!" Hermione sighed flopping down on one of the couches and closed her eyes.<p>

"Whoa, you live here with Draco?" Ginny asked curiously checking out the mostly gold and green room.

"Huh? Oh yeah."

"So," Ginny said smirking "How many beds?"

"One." Draco said sitting on the opposite couch.

"Oh hello! I didn't know you where here." Ginny said trying to cover up the huge fright he had given her.

"Yes well Potter wanted to talk to me so I came back early. This is your fault Hermione."

"Hmmm."

"Why do you have to have him of all the people in Hogwarts as a best friend?" Draco carried on

"Fabulous." Hermione murmured

"Are you listening to me?" Draco demanded

"Yes ma'am. Right away ma'am."

Draco rolled his eyes. Sighing he stood up and picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

"Thanks." she yawned snuggling into the duvet on Draco's side.

"No problem." Draco said softly closing the door.

* * *

><p>"Should I go?" Ginny asked immediately when Draco came back down.<p>

"Huh? Oh no, I think it would be best if you were here when Potter wants to 'talk'" Draco frowned plopping back down on the couch.

"That was nice of you." Ginny blurted out

"Taking Hermione to bed? Its kind of normal now, especially on Friday nights when she stays up too late studying." Draco shrugged

"Um, yesterday she said that you guys don't love each other when she was telling everyone. Is that true?" Ginny prompted, it wasn't as if she didn't trust Hermione's word for it but she just wanted to check….

"Yeah, it was a arranged by my Mother and Father. They adore her."

Ginny laughed, slightly disappointed she didn't find anything more. "Really? That's good."

"I guess."

"So when's Harry getting here?"

"Soon I hope."

"Right."

An awkward silence settled between the two. Although Draco had not given Ginny such a hard time in the past, what he said and did to Harry and Hermione still lingered in their memories.

"Do you know why Hermione's so tired today?" Draco asked, trying to make small talk and break the silence.

"Oh some people were giving her a hard time and Harry was avoiding her."

"What do you mean a hard time?" Draco demanded angrily

"Oh some girls were saying stuff like that she was paying you and saying that she was using love potions on you, that kind of stuff."

Draco frowned "What houses?"

"I took points off. It was mostly Slytherin and some Ravenclaws."

He growled. "If they try that again-"

"It sounds like you actually care!" Ginny exclaimed suddenly

"What?"

"Oh my gosh! You actually love her!" Ginny grinned

"No I don't!" Draco defended "She's just my wife. I have to stand up for her."

"Draco loves Hermione!" Ginny sang brightly

"Shh, you'll wake her up!" Draco hissed frowning

Ginny rolled her eyes "We _both _know Hermione sleeps like the dead." she smirked

Before Draco could say anything Harry barged into the room.

"Ginny?" he asked confused looking at his girlfriend.

"Hello Harry! Hermione's asleep right now, and I found out that Draco loves Hermione!"

"W-what?" Harry spluttered

"I do not love Hermione!" Draco shouted

"Shh, you'll wake her up!" Harry scolded

Ginny giggled and Draco smiled slightly. Harry frowned confused looking at the two strangely.

"Ahem. Anyways, what was it that you wanted to talk about Potter?" Draco asked politely. Harry sat down.

"Hermione." he said bluntly

Draco raised a eyebrow. "She told you didn't she? There is no love in this marriage."

"Yes, she did. But you see Hermione is like a little sister to me. She has always been there for me. I don't want her to get hurt because of you. I swear you hurt her in any way I will rip you to pieces and then hex you so bad you will never walk straight for the rest of your life." Harry growled

"Harry, calm down." Ginny said gently

"Aren't you worried about Hermione?" Harry glared at Ginny accusingly

"Yes I am. But Draco will look after her like he did before."

"Before?"

"He took her up to bed."

"He _touched _my Hermione? He carried her?" Harry hissed outraged

"Your Hermione?" Ginny frowned hurt, Harry had never called _her_ his.

"Yes, my Hermione. Her parents asked _me_ to be her guardian before they got killed."

"Hermione's parents got killed?" Draco asked shocked

Harry nodded gravely and Ginny looked down at her shoes ashamed.

"By a few death eaters after the war. They had just remembered Hermione and then they came. They killed them in front of her eyes, Malfoy. She doesn't need anymore pain or suffering." Harry said quietly .

Draco simply nodded. "You shouldn't avoid her though, if you love her that much." he pointed out

"I needed time to cool down. I'll come by tomorrow to see her."

"Your results come back tomorrow morning don't they?" Draco remembered

Harry shrugged carelessly "I'll get Ginny for sure."

Ginny grinned at him and Harry smiled back at her. Draco felt as if he was ruining a moment. He coughed slightly and Ginny blushed embarrassed.

"Er, well now that's over I'm going to go down to the kitchens and get something for Hermione to eat." Draco stood up. Harry and Ginny also got up. The three walked into the hall going their separate ways with quick 'see you tomorrow' s. Ginny and Harry watched as Draco walked down to the kitchens. Ginny slipped her hand into Harry's.

"He'll look after her. He really does loves her even though he doesn't realise it now." she said softly looking up at Harry. He smiled sadly, wistfully remembering when he and Hermione had first met. She was growing up, and leaving him behind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope that wasn't too bad! I wrote most of it at like 2am while watching the very first Harry Potter movie! Wooooooooooooooo! They were so cute back then! But now they're really hot... hahahaha, anyways it might take a while for the next chapter but I PROMISE I will try get it up ASAP!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter came pretty easily to me. Um, I'm not very good at House elf talk so forgive me! Didn't know if this was too good but its longer then most of my other chapters so yeah... Thanks to all the people who review... and favourite this story... and alert it... and just read it!**

**Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Harry Potter- apprently according to Google translater, that mean I don't own Harry Potter in Spanish! But its Google translate so it kinda dodge... but what evs!**

* * *

><p>Draco walked slowly down to the kitchens thinking hard about what Ginny had said. He didn't love Hermione. They just…. Got along now! Okay, so maybe she wasn't the bushy haired, bucktoothed beaver anymore, and maybe he thought she was pretty. And so what if he carried her up to bed? That didn't mean he <em>loved<em> her! But there was still something, a feeling, that he got when he saw her. Draco rolled his eyes, he had to stop listening to the Weaselette too much! Without realising it he had reached the portrait to the kitchens. He tickled the pear and stepped into the busy kitchen swarming with house elves.

"Mr Malfoy!" a voice squeaked from bellow. Draco looked down at the small creature. "What can Dobby do for Mr Malfoy tonight?"

"Hello Dobby. Could I please get some corn soup?"

"Oh dear! Is Mrs. Malfoy sick?"

Draco looked at Dobby shocked, first because he had called Hermione 'Mrs. Malfoy' and second of all because he had known the soup was for Hermione.

"No. Just tired." Draco said still in shock

"I see. Dobby will make the soup now. Mr Malfoy can sit down here." Dobby squeaked and pulled out a chair for Draco to sit on.

"Thanks Dobby."

"No one except Mrs Malfoy, says 'thank you' to Dobby before!" he smiled brightly

"How'd you know the soup was for Hermione?" Draco finally asked, curious.

"Ah, Mr Malfoy does not like soup in the summer. Mrs Malfoy will only eat soup in the summer and hates it in the winter. Dobby knows Mr Malfoy will not be the one to eat, so that only leaves Mrs Malfoy. Because Mrs Malfoy is the only one that Mr Malfoy will do such a nice thing for." Dobby said stirring the corn into a pot.

"Wow." Draco said dumbfound

Dobby shrugged his tiny shoulders "Dobby likes Mrs Malfoy very much. She is very nice to me and is helping Dobby talk properly."

"Really?"

Dobby nodded.

"Um, when you said Hermione is the only one that I would do this for…." Draco trailed off

"Dobby knows Mr Malfoy loves Mrs Malfoy very much."

"I- I don't _love_ her!" Draco spluttered

"But Mr Malfoy does. Dobby can see that Mr Malfoy loves Mrs Malfoy."

"I DON'T LOVE HERMIONE!" Draco roared

The tiny house elf looked frightened for a moment but then quickly turned back to the soup.

"Would Mr Malfoy let Mrs Malfoy go? Let her be free, out of marriage?"

"N-yes"

Dobby smiled "Mr Malfoy loves Mrs Malfoy enough to let her go. So Mrs Malfoy can be happy. That is true love."

"Happy?" Draco echoed confused

"Mrs Malfoy does not like being tied down. Mrs Malfoy was extremely hurt when Mr Weasley-" Dobby spat his name "-cheated on her for Ms Brown. Mrs Malfoy came to Dobby and cried 'I will never be with a man ever again! I will never love a man romantically ever again!' Mrs Malfoy was very hurt. Mrs Malfoy is a 'free spirit' Mrs Malfoy does not want to get hurt again." Dobby said solemnly

"Whoa. I-I never knew that! But Hermione said to my Father that she would marry me, she chose to marry me." Draco said

"Because Mrs Malfoy was homeless. Mr Malfoy senior, said he would let her live at Malfoy Manor if Mrs Malfoy married Mr Malfoy."

"Why is it that I don't know about these kinds of things and it my life but a house elf does?" Draco cried

Dobby giggled and handed Draco a bowl of steamy hot corn soup. "Dobby hopes Mrs Malfoy gets better." he said, ushering Draco out of the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Hermione." Draco whispered softly shaking the Gryffindor.<p>

"What?" Hermione mumbled

"You have to eat dinner."

"Dinner? But its-" Hermione glanced at the clock "9 pm"

"You'll be grumpy in the morning if you don't eat something."

"What ever."

"And Harry would be mad at me."

"Harry? Your on a first name basis with him now?" Hermione muttered sitting up. Draco propped up some pillows for her.

"Yeah, he came by to see me today. Wanted talk about you."

"Great. My _husband _is getting on with my best friend, and they used to be worst enemies, but he wont talk to me?"

"Well he's coming over tomorrow…"

"Hmmmm, well I guess I'll have to go down to the kitchens and get something to eat." Hermione said getting out of bed.

"Oh, no. I actually got you some soup a little while ago, I'll go get it now. You can stay here." Draco said

"Um, thanks?"

"No problem."

They smiled at each other briefly and then Draco walked out of the room and down to the kitchen were the cup of soup was still sitting. Quickly he cast a warming charm and carried it carefully up to the bedroom.

"Here." he said giving the cup to Hermione "Careful. Its hot."

Hermione gasped her face lighting up "Corn soup! I was craving this just a few days ago! Thank you Draco."

"Er, I'm g-going t-to go-go ha-have a-a sh-shower." Draco stammered, he could feel his face heating up

"Okay…?"

Quickly he grabbed his towel and boxers.

* * *

><p>"What is wrong with you Draco?" he muttered to himself stepping into the hot shower "its only Hermione!"<p>

"Exactly its Hermione…." a little voice said in his head

"W-what do you mean?'

"You love her…"

"I don't love her!"

"_You actually love her!" _Ginny's voice cried

"_Mr Malfoy loves Mrs Malfoy to let her go….. That is true love….." _Dobby's voice said

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP, I DON'T LOVE HER!" Draco roared

There was a light knock on the door and then Hermione's head peeped around

"You OK Draco?" she said softly

"Huh? Oh, um, yeah…" he blushed and then quickly looked down realising he was stark naked

Hermione must have realised too because she blushed bright red.

"Sorry." she muttered looking down at the floor and then quickly shut the door.

* * *

><p>When Draco had finished with his shower Hermione had already gone back to sleep.<p>

"I don't love you… Do I?" Draco said softly brushing a stray piece of Hermione's hair out of her face.

He sighed and shrugged.

"Good night." He whispered.

"G'night." Hermione mumbled. Draco turned around shocked. Had she heard him? But when he looked at her, she was fast asleep again, snoring slightly and a ghost of a smiled gracing her lips.

* * *

><p>Draco rolled over onto Hermione's side of the bed. Usually Draco would stop because Hermione's body would block him but today he just kept rolling and rolling until….crash! He fell off the bed. Groggily he stood up clutching his head.<p>

"Hermione!" he croaked. Silence. "Hermione!" Draco was getting frantic now. Hermione was never up earlier then him! "HERMIONE!" he bellowed rushing around the dorm. Quickly he grabbed his dressing gown and raced over to Harry and Ginny's dorm. He barged in, not bothering to knock.

"HARRY! GINNY! GET YOUR LAZY BUTTS OUT OF BED AND DOWN HERE NOW!" He shouted

A few moments later a very grumpy red head stomped down the stairs, followed by an equally grumpy Harry.

"What do you want Draco?" Ginny screeched, her flaming red hair was messed up and she looked like a very angry lioness.

"Hermione- missing- can't- find- her- any- where." Draco panted

"What?" Harry growled "You _lost _her?"

"Well she went off so its not _all _my fault!" Draco defended

Harry coaxed his head to the side and frowned, sighing he went to the window.

"What _are_ you doing Harry?" Ginny asked

"Its raining." Harry said simply

"So?" Draco asked impatiently

"Hermione dances in the rain." Harry smiled

"Hermione dances in the rain?" Ginny and Draco chorused confused

"If its raining there is only one place you can find Hermione." Harry gestured to the window and Draco and Ginny walked over still confused. They looked out the window and there was Hermione. Her hair was plastered to her face and she was soaking. But most importantly, she was dancing. She tilted her face to the sky and twirled around, oblivious to the two Gryffindors and Slytherin watching her.

* * *

><p>Draco blushed as he watched her. Ginny looked at him curiously.<p>

"What happened between you two last night?" she said slyly

"N-nothing!" Draco defended, blushing even more when he remembered last nights events.

"Liar, liar pants on fire!" Ginny chanted under her breath

"What did you do?" Harry growled, whipping his wand out.

"N-nothing!" Draco squeaked

"He realised he loved her!" Ginny said from behind him

"OMG, FOR THE LAST TIME I DO NOT LOVE HER!"

"Did you just say, OMG?" Ginny sniggered

Harry rolled his eyes "If I find out you have hurt Hermione in any way…" He threatened

"I didn't do anything! She was the one who walked in on me having a shower!"

"She. Saw. You. Naked?" Harry hissed

Ginny by this time was rolling on the floor clutching her sides.

"Well yes."

"Prepare to die, ferret boy!"

"B-but she walked in on me!"

"Its never Hermione's fault!" Harry shouted

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Never?"

"Never!"

"Never say never…." Ginny sang under her breath

"Were you singing Justin Bieber?" Harry asked shocked

"Hermione lent me her IPod and she had all of his albums on it…."

"ITS NEVER HERMIONE'S FAULT!"

"Geez, calm down…. Now I am going to go get Hermione before she catches a cold!" Draco announced and ran out of the room, escaping Harry at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: lol, so how was that?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! Fanfiction hates me :D I couldn't upload this chappie so in the end I just copied and pasted! I probably won't be able to update too soon because my darling mother is going to take my laptop off me, because I'm not helping look after my little sister enough D: not grounded though and she isn't taking my ipod away, but still... Um, hope you enjoy this chapter, I was sort of zoning out when I wrote this (I haven't been getting that much sleep) so some parts may not make sense, sorry about that! Anyways, ONWARDS!**

**Diclaimer: They only thing I own is the published books that I bought and my Hogwarts t-shirt...**

* * *

><p>"Hermione!" Draco shouted against the wind. Hermione whirled around.<p>

"Draco!" she grinned "Have you come to dance with me?"

"N-no! Come inside, your going to catch a cold."

"I don't want to!" Hermione protested

"You'll get sick." Draco sighed

Hermione shrugged. "So what?"

"Come on, Hermione." Draco pleaded

"No! You can go back inside, _you'__ll get sick_" Hermione mimicked Draco in a high pitched haughty voice.

"Hey! I don't sound like that! Do I?"

Hermione simply laughed and spun around causing her hair to fly out everywhere.

"Come on, Draco! Live a little!"

"I can't _live_ if I'm stuck inside with a cold, can I?"

Hermione looked at him. Her eyes were sparkling and her cheeks were flushed. She was grinning from ear to ear. Suddenly she began to sing.

"I'm singing in the rain  
>Just singing in the rain<br>What a glorious feelin'  
>I'm happy again<br>I'm laughing at clouds  
>So dark up above<br>The sun's in my heart  
>And I'm ready for love<br>Let the stormy clouds chase  
>Everyone from the place<br>Come on with the rain  
>I've a smile on my face<br>I walk down the lane  
>With a happy refrain<br>Just singin',  
>Singin' in the rain<p>

Dancin' in the rain  
>Dee-ah dee-ah dee-ah<br>Dee-ah dee-ah dee-ah  
>I'm happy again!<br>I'm singin' and dancin' in the rain!"

She danced and spun, giggling. Draco stared at her shocked. She had such a sweet voice.

"Well I'm going inside." he announced

Hermione stopped dancing. She looked him in the eye, stormy grey meeting sweet innocent brown, and then they were a happy young couple deeply in love. Forgetting they were standing in the pouring rain, forgetting that they used to be worst enemies. Forgetting everything but remembering everything too. Time stood still. They still stood, Draco ridged and Hermione loose. Finally Hermione sighed, she walked forward and slipped her small hand into Draco's large one, Draco tried to ignore the warmth seeping through his body. Hand in hand they walked into the castle. As lovers.

* * *

><p>"ACHOO!" Hermione sneezed causing Harry to jump. Hermione was in bed with a cold and Harry had come up, sure one of the most important letters in his life was coming today, with his future in the context, but Hermione was far more important.<p>

"Bless you." he muttered, handing her a tissue.

"Thanks Harry." she sniffed, smiling slightly.

Harry shook his head, but he too was smiling.

"So, you and M-Draco, huh?"

"Desperate times call for desperate measures Harry!"

"But you could have stayed with me at Grimmauld place!" Harry cried, throwing his arms up

"I didn't want to cause you any trouble." she said softly, placing an hand on his arm. Harry sighed.

"I saw you," he said Hermione frowned confused. "You and Draco, holding hands."

Hermione giggled "No way are we in love Harry! Don't worry."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Come on, lets go down to breakfast."

"Ooooh, yes! Your results come today, I cant wait to see who everyone gets. Its kind of reassuring…." Hermione chattered on, clambering out of bed. Harry smiled and nodded and frowned and booed at the appropriate times. They made their way down to the great hall, Hermione still talking and Harry deep in thought.

* * *

><p>"Here they come!" Hermione squealed pointing to the owls swooping in.<p>

"Ahem. The owls are here with your results. Please open them immediately." Dumbledore said the hall was unnaturally quiet except for when Hermione.

Ginny looked at Hermione wide eyed as an owl dropped an thick envelope into her lap.

"No matter what, your going to be my bridesmaid, right?" she asked shakily

"Of course, Ginny." Hermione said softly.

Ginny picked up the envelope and slowly started to rip it open. About half way through she sighed.

"I- I can't do it." She was not as reassured as her boyfriend and was scared to lose him again.

"Here." Hermione held out a hand and finished opening the dreaded letter. Beside her Harry was calmly opening his too. Hermione scanned through the letter, in two years they would have to have at least one child. Feeling extremely happy that she was not part of the marriage law she carried on. She stopped when she read the three names of her best girl friends future husband.

"Congratulations, Ginevra Weasley," Hermione grinned at the red head "Well soon to be Mrs. Ginny….. Potter!" she cried

"OH MY GOSH! Oh. My. Gosh!" Ginny all but screamed. Harry grinned and kissed his girlfriend passionately. Soon enough the whole school was chattering, some were squealing and others groaning.

"Well I'm going back to bed." Hermione said and made her way upstairs, coughing and sneezing the whole way.

* * *

><p>"Fiddle sticks." she sneezed and the portrait swung open. To her surprise Draco was already there.<p>

"Hey." he said

"H- ACHOO!"

"Told you that you'd catch a cold." Draco smirked

"It was worth it." Hermione grinned. Draco felt his heart start hammering away in his chest, like it wanted to get out.

"Your one crazy Gryffindor." Draco sighed

"Thanks." Hermione winked and slipped into the bed.

"You need anything?" Draco asked wearily

"Yes, a box of tissues and my book. Oh, and a glass of water would be nice." Hermione ordered

"I'm not some house elf!" Draco spluttered

"But you asked." Hermione said her voice innocent, but she was smirking. A smirk that would put any Malfoy to shame. Draco rolled his eyes but made no attempt to refuse.

* * *

><p>"Damn. She's made you go soft!" Blaise cackled a few hours later on in the lounge.<p>

"She has not 'made me go soft' Malfoy's are not _soft"_

Blaise merely smirked and shook his head in a pitying way. Draco frowned confused.

"Denial. One of the first stages of love."

Draco's eyes narrowed. "WHY IS EVERYONE SAYING THAT I LOVE HER?" He roared

"Because you do?" Blaise said in a 'duh' tone

"I do not!" he hissed

"I can't wait to say 'I told you so' when you realise that you do actually love your sweet little bookworm."

"My sweet little bookworm?" Draco repeated, an eyebrow went up.

"Yes, my nickname for her for you. If that makes sense?"

"No it doesn't."

"Well she'll get it, she is so smart!"

"Maybe that's why she's called the brightest witch of our age, idiot."

"Right…." Blaise drawled.

Just then the portrait swung open revealing a frantic looking Gryffindor girl.

"Hello Ginny."

"Hello Draco. Blaise." she panted

"What's wrong? You need to see Hermione?"

"I don't care, just anything to keep away those psycho girls!"

"Psycho girls?" Draco echoed amused

"Harry's fan club," Ginny rolled her eyes "They weren't that bad when we started dating, but now we're getting married…" Ginny trailed off

Blaise sniggered.

"You try being chased around this stupidly big castle for two hours by girls who want you dead! I honestly don't know how Hermione survived this long."

"What's Hermione got to do with this?" Draco asked confused

"Well, Hermione is a young woman, who happens to be _very close _to Harry." Ginny left them to figure the rest out and ran up the stairs to Hermione and Draco's bedroom.

* * *

><p>"Hey Hermione." Ginny said softly striding into the room. She perched on the edge of the bed. Hermione had probably gone through six boxes of tissues and they were scattered everywhere.<p>

"Hey Gin. You excited about marring Harry and stuff?" Hermione said putting down her book.

"Who wouldn't be? I love him so much, I sort of can't believe how lucky I am!"

Hermione chuckled. "I see you've been running." she said nodding her head at the running shoes and the messed up hair.

"Chased. By Harry's fan club. How do you do it?" Ginny begged desperately

"Do what?"

"Run away from them and always look so neat afterwards."

"Skill?" Hermione shrugged

"Seriously?" Ginny groaned

"No way, no one can survive those girls unscathed! I use a charm."

"TEACH ME, OH WISE ONE!" Ginny cried getting down on her knees. Hermione chuckled.

"Its rather simple, a simple tap on the middle of your head and then you say Donec nunc."

"Done-" Ginny started but was abruptly cut off when Hermione cried.

"You can't do it _now_ or you'll be stuck looking like that for 24 hours!"

"Oh, right!"

"You want to the shower?"

"The one you share with Draco?" Ginny said slyly

Hermione rolled her eyes "Yes, the one I share with Draco."

"Nah, I'll just hang here and lets talk about girl stuff, we haven't done that in ages!"

"Girl stuff?" Hermione groaned

"Yeah!"

"Like, boys and stuff?"

"Well, we can't really talk about what guys are cute and stuff anymore seeing as your already married and I'm engaged…."

Hermione smirked.

"Oh! I know, your wedding!" Ginny cried

"What about it?"

"What was it like?"

"Oh, we just signed papers in the ministry."

"Serious? That's it?" Ginny's face fell

"Yeah…"

"Aw!"

"What about your wedding? Can I help plan?"

"Yeah! Hey we could get mum and Narcissa to come shopping and help plan!" Ginny said excited

"You want Narcissa to come too?" Hermione asked shocked

"Yeah! A real girls day out."

"What ever, I think she'd love to come. She was kind of sad when we said we didn't want a wedding." Hermione shrugged

"Great! So I was thinking having it in Hogsmeade and because its really warm we could have it outside, and we could all wear strapless dresses….." Ginny launched into a detailed explanation. Hermione nodded listening enthusiastically, but still coughing and sneezing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Mlah, I feel sick and my back hurts!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Guess what? I might be moving back to Japan :'( Anyways, this chapter is kinda random, I have just finished watching Nodame Cantabile, its REALLY good! I recomed it to anyone who likes JDorama! There is also an anime version, but I haven't watched it. Um, anyways I've been sick and may have to go to hospital so I can't update for a while, sorry! I'm not sure anyones reading this but yeah...**

**Disclaimer: I asked Santa for HP but it hasn't come yet. So I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>"Draco?" Hermione croaked from the bed<p>

"Do you need something?"

Hermione nodded smiling "Soup."

"You've been having soup for the past, three days Hermione!"

"Chicken soup?"

Draco rolled his eyes but went down to the kitchen to get some chicken soup.

It had been around a week since Hermione had caught a cold after dancing in the rain and she wasn't getting any better. Harry and Ginny came regularly to see her and she and Ginny also started planning the wedding 'officially'

* * *

><p>"Oh yes, a letter came for you." Draco said after he had bought up the fourth cup of soup that day.<p>

"Who from?"

"Mother."

"Were is it?"

"Oh um, here." Draco handed over the letter and watched as Hermione read it. Her face lighting up.

"Can you tell Gin that Narcissa can come shopping on Saturday?" Hermione asked sweetly

"Shopping? With Mother? Saturday?" Draco spluttered

"Yes." Hermione said smiling slightly

"Are you going?"

"Of course!"

"But your sick!"

"I'll be fine by Saturday." Hermione sighed

"I forbid you to get out of this bed until you are fully recovered!"

"You sound like Harry." Hermione muttered

"I DO NOT SOUND LIKE POTTER!"

"Aw, what happened to Harry?"

"What? Nothing."

"You called him Potter not Harry."

"So?"

"I like it when you call him Harry."

"Really?"

"Yep!"

"You're a strange girl Hermione Granger."

"Actually Hermione Malfoy," Hermione stuck out her tongue giggling "Are you that ashamed of me Draco?"

"N-no!"

Hermione laughed, increasing her coughing. Draco brushed a strand of hair out of her face gently and chuckled.

"You're a strange girl, Hermione _Malfoy._" he murmured

"You say something Draco?"

"No, nothing."

* * *

><p>"Hermione!"<p>

"Narcissa!"

"How are you dear?"

"I'm fine, Draco isn't letting me out of bed though." Hermione grumbled.

Narcissa laughed and came and sat by he daughter-in-law.

"Your lucky, he wouldn't do that for just anyone." she informed

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed. "He's out playing quidditch now. Slytherin versus Gryffindor, I think."

"I know. I came to see you!"

"Oh, okay."

"I'm going to be staying over night, so that we can start early tomorrow. Molly's here too."

"Staying?"

"Yes. Don't worry I'll take the couch."

"Oh no! Let me take the couch, I haven't been out of this bed for almost two days except showers and its so boring!" Hermione begged

"Two days? Wow."

"Please!"

"If Draco's alright with it…"

Hermione sighed. "He'll never let me."

Narcissa chuckled and rose from the seat elegantly "I'm going to go see Molly, I'll come back later after the match and we can try convince Draco."

"Okay."

Narcissa smiled and left the brunette to rest.

* * *

><p>"Mother! What are you doing here?" Draco exclaimed<p>

"Oh, hello Draco. How was the game?"

"Great, it was a draw." Draco eyed his mother suspiciously.

"Really?"

"You haven't let Hermione out have you?"

"Let her out? She's not a dog Draco." Narcissa scolded

"I know but if I hadn't cast that charm over her then she would never get better!"

"A charm?"

"Yes Mother a charm." Draco sighed impatiently

"Hermione will be sleeping down here tonight."

"No she wont."

"Yes she will. That's what she wants." she said firmly

"She isn't going to leave that bed until she's better."

"She wont get better locked like that!"

"She's not _locked up_."

"Yes she is. Draco Malfoy if you do not let your wife sleep down here tonight I will kidnap her and take her to the Gryffindor common room."

"Kidnap her?" Draco laughed

"Draco." Narcissa said in a warning tone.

"No. That's my final answer." Draco said exasperated.

Narcissa sighed in defeat. "You'll let her come shopping tomorrow though, right?"

"If she's better."

Narcissa stuck out her tongue like a little child and stomped out of the room.

Draco sighed shaking his head, sometimes he wondered who was really the adult.

* * *

><p>"DRACO!" Hermione whined<p>

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Can I sleep here tonight?"

"Yes."

"Damn."

"You need to get better."

"Have you been taking lessons from Harry?"

"Lessons?"

"On how to be an over protective best friend or in this case husband."

"No I haven't."

Suddenly Hermione started to scream.

"W-what's wrong?" Draco asked frantically whipping out his wand

"I'M GOING TO GO CRAZY IF YOU DON'T LET ME OUT!"

Draco sighed putting away his wand. "I thought you were being possessed or something!" he shouted

"I wish. Anything would be better then this!"

"You're a strange girl."

"You've said that already."

"I know." Draco smirked

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

"How do you know that?"

"You would've killed me or something by now."

"I've killed enough people in my life, Malfoy."

"Back to last names are we?"

"You could say that." Hermione shrugged

"No, I like calling you Hermione."

"Then call me Granger."

"Why?"

"Because that's just weird that you like to say my name."

"Gee, thanks." Draco said sarcastically

"No problem."

"Its called sarcasm."

"I'm not called the brightest witch of out age for nothing."

Draco rolled his eyes and lifted a spoonful of chicken soup to her mouth. Hermione licked her lips and Draco suddenly felt the urge to kiss her.

"NO, BAD DRACO!" he scolded himself

"You okay?"

"Huh? O-oh yeah. Eat up now!" he said hastily

Hermione looked at him strangely. "Weirdo." she muttered and devoured the rest of the soup happily.

* * *

><p>"ITS NOT FAIR!" Hermione shrieked<p>

"No it isn't." Narcissa said frowning. Draco had denied his own wife of freedom while he went off with his friends.

"Will you let me out? Please?"

"Of course! I was hoping Draco would do it himself but…" Narcissa trailed off. Quickly she muttered a spell and Hermione jumped out of the bed.

"Oh my gosh, it feels so good to be able to move again!" she cried, jumping up and down and waving her arms around like a raving lunatic. Narcissa chuckled as she watched her daughter-in-law. She had heard from Dobby about her never loving a man again, and she had hoped that Draco might change her mind but after what he had done, tying her down was the one thing she hated and he had gone and done that.

"Come, lets go to the Gryffindor tower, Draco wont go up there!"

"Anywhere but here!" Hermione sighed

Narcissa smiled sadly. "He really did want you to get better."

"I know, I just wished he done it normally. Taken me to Madam Pomfrey or something." Hermione shrugged.

"He didn't take you to Poppy?"

"Nope!" Hermione said

"Honestly, sometimes I wonder how that boy passes all his tests!" Narcissa said shaking her head.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Like I said, I've been sick and I just watched one of the best JDorama ever! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I am like sooooo happy! You know why? I was going to have to board at collage next year, but my mums staying in NZ so I don't have to! (She was going to move back to Japan) Have any of you read the awesome book by Jaclyn Moriarty, called 'The Year of Secret Assignments'? If you haven't it really good! Hehe, um Hermione's a bit OOC in this chapter but yeah, what evs! I'm tired and I wrote this, it may be confusing. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: My intials are E.M.M.H not JKR, well JR... so I don't own Harry Potter :-(**

* * *

><p>"Aperire." Narcissa said clearly, when they reached the fat lady.<p>

The portrait swung open to reveal the warm red and gold Gryffindor common room.

"Hermione!" Ginny cried flinging her arms around the older girl "What are you doing here? Last I heard Draco wasn't letting you out of bed." Ginny smirked.

"He wasn't or isn't." Hermione shrugged

"What?" Ginny asked confused

"We escaped." Narcissa giggled like a young school girl.

"Escaped?" Ginny repeated amused.

"Well, lets say that we've kidnapped Hermione and now she's out prisoner."

"Kidnapped, eh? Prisoner, hmmm." Ginny's eyes sparkled mischievously.

"Oh, no…." Hermione groaned.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Narcissa said looking at Ginny.

Ginny grinned and Narcissa grinned back.

"Makeover time!" They both shouted in unison.

"!"

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh, Hermione!" Draco cried exasperated. He had just come back from the from the Slytherin common room intending to let Hermione know that she could go to Hogsmeade the next day only to find the bed empty and a simple note saying:<p>

_MWA HAHAHA, told you I'd kidnap her! You'll never find us!_

_Love Mother (and Hermione)_

Draco sighed and flopped down onto the couch, the letter scrunched up in his hand.

"She's being tortured you know?" a voice said from in front of him.

"AHHHH! Geez Potter! Don't do that." Draco screamed.

"Sor-ry"

Draco sighed clutching his chest. "What do you mean tortured?" he hissed.

"Oh you know, the usual." Harry said idly.

"The usual?"

"Yes, no books, makeup, not allowed to see her self until its over, oh and dressing up. Feel sorry for her honestly, I would hate if they did that to me!"

"Why don't you save her?"

"Then they'll do that to me. The full thing!" Harry said horrified.

"Your not a very good friend then are you?"

Harry gasped. "How dare you! I've always been there for Hermione."

"Except when she was homeless…"

"Well she didn't tell me!" Harry cried in defence.

"What ever." Draco muttered.

"So, what's your plan?"

"My plan?"

"Yes to save Hermione."

"I'm going to walk in there grab her and run."

"It wont work." Harry said flatly

"Why not?"

"Because its Ginny Weasley and Narcissa Malfoy. It just wont work."

"Watch me." Draco said and swaggered out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Draco's coming!" Narcissa hissed<p>

"What? How do you know?"

"Mother instincts." Narcissa said shrugging.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"Wait, Draco's coming?" Ginny screeched.

"Um, what to do? What to do?"

"Well Hermione's in the bath now, so we could stall him…" Ginny trailed off.

"Were is she?" Draco said calmly.

"Er, taking a bath." Narcissa said quickly.

"Sure she is…" Draco snorted, barging through. Ginny quickly went and stood in front of the bathroom door.

"She really is!" she insisted

"Move."

"No."

"Move!"

"No!"

"Fine. _Petrificus Totalus_." Draco said calmly, pointing his wand at Ginny.

"Ah!" Ginny started to scream, but then dropped to the floor with a loud 'thunk'.

"DRACO!" Narcissa cried horrified.

"Sorry Mother. _Petrificus Totalus_."

* * *

><p>Draco burst into the bathroom, and came face to face, well more like chest to face, with none other then Hermione. With no clothes on.<p>

"Er."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Get out! Get out! GET OUT YOU, PERVERT!" Hermione screamed.

"Um, sorry!"

Hermione's screaming alerted Harry and he rushed in, glancing at his fiancé and his best friends mother-in-law lying on the ground. He wrenched open the door and he too found Hermione naked.

"GET OUT YOU PERVERTS!" she screamed again. The two men scrambled out of the bathroom faster then you could say 'quidditch'.

* * *

><p>"Sorry!" Draco and Harry half shouted as soon as Hermione came out of the bathroom, clothed.<p>

"Don't hurt us!" Harry squeaked.

"Hurt you? HURT YOU? I'M GONNA BLOODY KILL YOU HARRY JAMES POTTER!"

"So, I get let off?" Draco said hopefully

"WHEN HELL FREEZES OVER YOU IDIOT! YOU'RE THE WHOLE REASON I HAD TO BE 'KIDNAPED'!"

"Eep."

"And guess what? I wont be the only one who wants to rip those stupid big heads off your necks, am I girls?" Hermione grinned evilly, as Ginny and Narcissa came to stand next to her.

"Lets get 'em!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Eep!"

* * *

><p>After almost two hours later Ginny and Hermione sat down. Narcissa had already left, saying she had 'done her part'.<p>

"Ouch." Draco said gingerly touching his broken nose with his broken hand.

"Good job, Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed hi-fiving the younger girl.

"No way you were so much better!"

"Only 'cause I studied all of the marshal arts when I was ten. I'm a black belt now."

Draco's mouth dropped open. "What?"

"I'm a black belt. Didn't you know?"

"NO!" Draco and Ginny cried outraged and shocked.

"I guess you're the only one who really knows me Harry." Hermione sighed shaking her head.

"Obviously." Harry smirked. Although he was pretty badly beaten up, it was not as bad as Draco. Harry only had a broken leg and a black eye, while Draco- well he could only move his mouth and eye.

* * *

><p>"Mr Malfoy! Mr Potter!" Madame Pomfrey exclaimed jumping up. Quickly she helped Hermione and Ginny levitate the young men over to bed.<p>

"Ouch." Draco hissed when his back connected with the mattress.

"What ever happened? You didn't get into a fight did you?"

"No, Madame. My _lovely _wife and her friend BEAT US UP!" Draco roared.

Madame Pomfrey blinked surprised. "Ms Weasley? Ms- no Mrs Malfoy? Is this true?"

Hermione scowled slightly when the nurse called her 'Mrs Malfoy'. "Yes it is true." she sniffed

"But why?"

"He," Hermione said jabbing her finger at Draco. "Tied me up in bed because I had a cold and then when Ginny and Narcissa kidnapped me he preformed Petrificus Totalus of them and the reason Harry is hurt is because is, he didn't even _try _help me get out and why they both beaten up so badly is THEY WALKED IN ON ME _NAKED _AND THEN DID NOT LEAVE STRAIGHT AWAY!" Hermione's voice was now rather angry and rather loud.

"Oh dear!" the plum nurse clucked.

"They got what they deserved." Ginny smirked and Harry whimpered.

"Honestly I thought they'd be tougher, with all that quidditch and fighting evil wizards but nope, they're still as weak as they were when they first came here. Well except you Harry, your really growing up now." Hermione chuckled, squeezing Harry's cheek fondly.

"Er, Hermione?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Can you please not do that?"

Hermione blinked at him shocked, then she burst out crying and gave him a bone crushing hug that could rival Mrs Weasley's.

"My little Harry is growing up!" she wept "And oh my gosh, your even getting married! I'm so proud of you!"

"Hermione? Can't breathe."

"Oh sorry Harry!"

"Its fine."

"Okay, you'll be safe for about a year or so." Hermione smiled standing up.

"What?" Ginny said confused

"Well, every year I have a sort of 'mother moment' usually after Harry's gone off a fought Voldemort or something, anyways its sort of become a tradition and I didn't want to have it during the wedding so I thought, meh why not have it now?" Hermione shrugged.

Ginny and Draco looked at the two who, were now hugging and apologizing, mouths agape.

* * *

><p>"You bought this upon yourself you know." Hermione said, gently wiping Draco's face with a warm damp towel.<p>

"Did not." Draco growled.

"Your lucky Pomfrey knows that I am capable of looking after you, or you'd probably still be in the infirmary. Missing me, of course. And this soft bed, the beds there are so hard!"

"Yes well thank you. Even if it is your fault that I had to be in the infirmary in the first place." Draco muttered. Hermione chuckled.

"I'm going to Hogsmeade tomorrow." She said simply.

"I know."

"Fine dog."

Draco's eyes narrowed. "I'm not a dog." he growled.

"My grandfather used to say that to me when I was little." Hermione said softly.

"I never knew my grandfather."

"Really? I was extremely close to my grandfather. He lived in this huge old mansion and I used to go there every weekend and we'd go to the library and look through all of the photo albums…." Hermione trailed off remembering "But then he got cancer, and it got worse and worse until he had to stay at the hospital. You know what Draco? It really isn't fair. I was there by his side and then the one time that I go off and get a snack, he dies. He died, and I wasn't there. I wanted to be with him until the very end and he left me," Hermione started crying softly. "He left me here, all alone."

"Your never alone, Hermione," Draco said comfortingly "Maybe, he didn't want you to experience watching someone die. Life is never fair, you know. But he always going to be there, looking over you."

Hermione sniffed and gave him a watery smile. "Thanks Draco."

Draco smiled back at the Gryffindor. "Your never alone, you have Harry and Ginny, mother, father and heck, even me." he gently stroked her hair.

Hermione lay her head on his chest, still crying quietly. Soon enough they were both fast asleep.

"Aw, look at them. Don't they look so cute?" Narcissa whispered to Ginny and Molly as they watched the sleeping couple fondly. They both nodded, while Harry muttered curses under his breath.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: May be a while until I can update!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I KNOW I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON! I've been up in Auckland, at Starship hospital and mum refused to let me take my laptop :| Anyways I'm back, but school has also started again so, sigh, I woont be able to update quickly, maybe a chapter a week? I dunno. Tried to make this chapter longer for you guys!**

**Disclaimer: Me: Harry Potter, Harry Potter, why are thee not mine? (Random person: COZ YOU DON'T OWN IT!) Me: I own nothing -_-**

**SORRY: Yes, i know that this chapter jumps a lot from the last but I had to get here or else you would have had to wait WEEKS to read this!**

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh Hermione! I don't think I can do this." Ginny wailed.<p>

"Your going to be fine." Hermione said firmly.

"You look beautiful." Narcissa added.

"And you love Harry." Mrs Weasley finished.

"Thanks guys." Ginny said her voice cracking slightly.

"Don't you dare cry! The make up artist wont want to redo your makeup _again._" Hermione cried.

"Sorry." Ginny sniffed and looked at herself in the mirror. The four of them had gone into Hogsmeade to decide where the wedding would be and then they got permission to go to Diagon Alley to find dresses, flowers and find the best wedding planner possible. They had decided to have the wedding two weeks after they had gone shopping, because the marriage law had a time limit and because the weather had been nice and sunny. Ginny's dress was a simple yet elegant. It was a beautiful strapless gown. The gown had a fitted bodice with a sweetheart neckline, accented by an original hand-beaded and embroidered design. A floral arrangement gathered the skirt at the back, drawing attention to the long, train. Her fiery red hair had been styled into loose curls and then pinned up into a half up do. Hermione, Luna and Katie (Bell) the three bridesmaids were wearing pale yellow strapless cocktail length crinkle chiffon dresses with shirred bodices and draped skirts. Their hair was down in loose curls as well except that they had a simple crown of flowers. Mrs Weasley handed each of them a bouquet of flowers and then quickly left the room sniffling slightly. Mr Weasley walked in looking close to tears too.

"You girls look beautiful." he said.

"Here," Hermione said handing Ginny a pair of blue earrings. Ginny looked confused but put them on. "Now you have something new, something old, something borrowed and something blue!"

"What does that mean?"

"It's a muggle thing."

"Right."

"Come on now, ladies. Narcissa you'd best go to your seat now." Mr Weasley said.

"Oh my gosh I'm actually getting married!" Ginny breathed.

"Yes, you are." Luna said in her dreamy voice.

"Come on, Harry might get worried that you've ditched him!" Katie chuckled.

* * *

><p>As Hermione walked down the aisle she spotted Draco sitting in the front seat handing Mrs Weasley his favourite green silk handkerchief. She grinned at him and he smirked back. Hermione took her place and quickly she gave Harry a little thumbs up. He nodded and then took a deep breath. Hermione giggled and the composed herself just in time, for the preacher was giving her strange looks. She watched happily as Harry's face split into a huge grin when Ginny came walking down the aisle. As they put on their wedding bands on a thin gold band wrapped around both of their wrists. They were pronounced husband and wife and kissed. Hermione felt tears fall silently to the ground. Although she had promised herself not to cry, it was too much. She and Harry had been there for each other, he understood what it was like to come to an entirely new world, a world that had been kept a secret for all those years. He understood what it was like to love someone, but only from a distance. He knew her just as well as he knew himself, and Hermione knew him more then anyone else. They knew each others quirks, their likes and dislikes and they always knew what to say to make the other person feel better. Often they were mistaken for lovers, and they would laugh it off. Hermione could go to him at 2:00 am and he would listen, Harry could have a nightmare and Hermione would always comfort him. But now, they wouldn't be able to do that. Harry would have Ginny to go to and Ginny would know him better then anyone.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hermione? Are you OK?" Draco asked concerned after the ceremony.<p>

"Yeah, just thinking you know." Hermione said shrugging.

"And is it normal for you to cry while thinking?" Draco chuckled.

"Well no." So she told him all about how Ginny was going to be the one that he went to and everything, and to her surprise he laughed.

"Hermione, Harry and you- you have a bond that can't be broken. No one can replace you, not even Ginny."

Hermione blinked shocked. "Thanks Draco."

"I think that they're doing the bouquet toss now." Draco said nodding his head over to were Ginny was surrounded by a group of women.

"I'm already married, there isn't much point in me going."

"Ah, yes, you are!"

"Don't tell me you forgot!" Hermione said dramatically.

Draco chuckled. "No dear. Never!"

Hermione giggled and then soon enough both of them were laughing so hard that they had to lean on each other for support.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked.

"Oh nothing." Draco said wiping a tear away.

"Good. I saw you crying before Hermione, you okay now?"

"Yeah, I just can't believe your all grown up and married now!" Hermione said flinging her arms around his neck.

"Isn't that my line?" Harry laughed.

"What ever." Hermione muttered still hugging him.

"Hermione? I have to go show off my wonderful dancing skills and step all over my wife's toes." Harry said gently.

"Of course." Hermione said reluctantly detaching herself from him.

"Save me a dance!" He called out while being whisked away.

* * *

><p>"Now we invite all couples onto the dance floor." Lee's voice boomed. Hermione had suggested he be the DJ since everyone knew how 'enthusiastic' his commentating was.<p>

"Would you like to dance?" Draco asked taking Hermione's hand and bowing down.

"Since you asked me so politely, of course. But be warned, I will step on your toes. Harry and I have a special talent for that." Hermione giggled. Draco only smirked and pulled her onto the dace floor. There were still only a few couples, Harry and Ginny, of course, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Neville and Luna Longbottom (they had gotten married at the ministry a few days after the law had been passed), Narcissa and Luicius and Draco and Hermione.

"You never told me you knew how to dance." Hermione said shocked.

"You never asked." Draco said twirling her around.

"Hmm, you got me there."

"Mother and Father are looking at us strangely." Draco pointed out.

"Probably because we are almost in the center of the dance floor? And we aren't trying to kill each other?" Hermione suggested. Draco laughed, the once two sworn enemies were dancing together and they weren't arguing.

"Well this is awkward." Hermione muttered.

"How?"

"This is a couples dance."

"So? We're married."

"Oh yeah!" Hermione laughed, and then accidentally stepped on Draco's foot. He winced in pain, after all she was wearing stilettos and the heel was digging into his bone.

"Bloody hell!" Draco swore.

"Sorry!" Hermione squeaked. They had gone and sat down at the table that Ginny and Harry had organised for all of their close friends and family to sit at.

"Do you want me to go get some punch?"

"Punch? PUNCH? Get me an ice-pack or something, Hermione!"

"Oh, I know the spell for this!" Hermione said brightly and muttered a spell quickly under her breath, an ice-pack appeared and landed on Draco's foot. He sighed happily.

"Now I would like some punch." He said.

"Righto." Hermione said cheerfully and made her way through the crowed to the refreshments table.

* * *

><p>"You and the ferret, huh?" a voice said from behind her. Hermione put the ladle back into the punch bowl.<p>

"Yes Ronald. Draco and I got married." she said calmly to the tall red headed man beside her.

"Why? He called you mudblood for years and now you guys are all lovey dovey?"

"That is none of your business," Hermione said frostily. "And we are not, as you say 'lovey dovey'"

"Not what I saw on the dance floor."

"Oooh, Lav-Lav find someone better to snog? Its sad that now Draco and I are your entertainment. Anyway you'd better go shag a few girls before you have to be tied down to one for the rest of your life. Because apparently only one girl is too hard for you. Might have to go around with green hair and boils, eh? Who'd you get anyways?"

"Parkinson."

"Oh yeah, the pug nosed slut who claimed I was using love potion on Draco." Hermione said nonchalantly.

"You probably are." Ron muttered under his breath.

"Nah, I don't need Draco to love me and guess what? We aren't part of the marriage law, we can still shag other people." Hermione grinned, and turned so she was facing everyone and leaned on the table. Ron did the same.

"So you're a slut now?"

"Jealous are we? I don't have to go around with green hair and boils. Though now I think of it, they'd be an improvement for you. Hmmm." Hermione picked up the glasses of punch. "Oops, my hand slipped." she said dryly after pouring the contents all over Ron.

"WHAT THE HELL?" he roared.

"Laters." Hermione giggled and skipped back over to the table, were Draco sat, laughing.

* * *

><p>"Why'd you do that?" Draco asked finally after he'd stopped laughing.<p>

"He was asking about us. Then I said that we can still shag other people without having green hair and boils." Hermione shrugged and handed him the glass of punch, she had used hers on Ron.

"Bet he was jealous about that!"

"Definitely. He got paired with pug face Parkinson." she snorted.

"Really? I would have thought she and Blaise would have been paired together." Draco mused.

"Oh, wait I forgot. You can actually stand her!" Hermione shuddered.

"Not really."

"Anyways, Blaise got Parvati."

"Oh yeah…"

"Some best friend you are." Hermione muttered, and Draco chuckled.

"When is the wedding again?"

"They aren't having one! Remember? Parvarti, hates Blaise! Why would she want to have a wedding?"

Draco chuckled sheepishly. "Oops?"

Hermione merely sighed and shook her head. "Honestly."

* * *

><p>"Vould you like to dance?" A heavy accented voice asked politely. Hermione looked away from Draco and up to the man who was holding out his hand.<p>

"Viktor?" She said surprised.

"Ze one and only. Vould you like to dance?" He asked again.

"Oh, um is that alright Draco?"

Draco shrugged. "Sure."

"Thanks! I would love to dance." Hermione said warmly taking Viktor's hand.

"I heard zat you and Draco Malfoy are married." Viktor said, as they waltzed.

"Yes, we are." Hermione replied.

"Vhy? Did you not zay zat you could not stand hem?"

"Its complicated." Hermione shrugged.

"Right."

"And he's not that bad."

"I do not like hem."

"Why not?"

"He iz not good for you." he said as if it were the most obvious thing ever.

"Not good for me?" Hermione echoed amused.

"We vould make a better couple, no?"

"Definitely not! I may not love Draco, but I can tolerate him. Unlike you." Hermione spat. Viktor looked at her shocked.

"You do not mean zat!" Viktor cried.

"I must not tell lies." Hermione said coldly, remembering what Umbridge had made Harry write. Hermione had been made to write 'mudblood', of course, but below it was 'I must not tell lies' as well. Viktor glared at her and was about to say something when Harry's voice cut in.

"Sorry Viktor, but Hermione has promised me a dance." he said smoothly, and gently pulled Hermione with him to dance. She smiled gratefully at Harry as they danced.

* * *

><p>"I am not even going to try dance properly with you Hermione." Harry sighed.<p>

"You saw what I did to Draco?" she said cheekily, grinning.

"Yup!"

"We'll do our special dance then." Hermione shrugged, and put her arms loosely around Harry's neck. He put his hands on her waist and the swayed slightly. This meant no toes got trod on. Harry and Hermione grinned at each other.

"I heard from Draco why you were crying." Harry said.

"Hmmm, I'm gonna kill him."

"Its not that bad. You can never be replaced Hermione."

"Thanks Harry." she said laying her head on his chest.

Harry softly stroked her hair. "You did a great job organizing the wedding." she murmured

"It wasn't just me, you had a wedding planner, Narcissa and Molly. Plus Ginny of course." Hermione muttered, blushing. Harry chuckled.

"Of course. But you were a big part. Just take the compliment."

"Yes, sir." Hermione giggled.

"Hmm, Draco seems lonely." Hermione turned to look at her husband.

"Sorry Harry, but…" Hermione trailed off, nervously fiddling with the hem of her dress.

"Its fine." Harry said warmly, and gently pushed her towards Draco.

* * *

><p>"Hermione." Draco said softly.<p>

"Yes Draco?" Hermione giggled, looking up at the standing figure in front of her.

"Time to go home."

"Noooo, just one more bottle!"

"BOTTLE? No way, you m'dear are already drunk enough."

"Draco." Hermione whined.

"Hermione we are going home." Draco said firmly. Almost everyone had left after Harry and Ginny departed for their honeymoon. The only people left in the large tent were Hermione, Draco, Narcissa and Molly. The men had gone to the pub close by to watch the quidditch and Draco, after seeing the time rushed back to find the three women extremely drunk. Large bottles of firewhiskey littered the floor along side dented cans, smashed plates, used tissues and boxes of chocolate. Hermione was sobbing that Harry was all grown up, Molly was crying because Ginny had gotten married and Narcissa was crying because Draco was married and never called him 'mummy' anymore.

"Mother!" Draco cried.

"Draco? Is that you? WHY DON'T YOU CALL ME MUMMY ANYMORE? DO YOU HATE ME?" She screeched.

"No, Mother I love you. I've just grown up." That set Narcissa off again, and because Narcissa was crying Hermione started crying and then Molly started crying too.

"Oh dear." A voice said from behind him. Draco turned around and came face to face with none other than Mr Weasley.

"Molly, dear. Lets go home." He said warmly and grasped her arm pulling her up.

"But Ginevra's all grown up now!" she wailed.

"Yes, dear. C'mon." he smiled at Draco before disappearing with a loud 'pop'.

"Mother? Mother? MOTHER!" Draco roared, shaking his mothers limp body.

"She passed out? Great, now it'll be easier to get her home." Luicius grinned and picked up his wife's body easily and he too disappeared.

"Great, everyone is ditching me." Draco muttered.

"What- hic- do- hic- you- hic-mean? Hic." Hermione hiccupped.

"C'mon, I guess I'll just carry you up to the castle." Draco sighed and patted his back for Hermione to climb on to. She sort of flopped on and giggled in a very un-Hermione ish way.

"You smell nice," she said sniffing his neck. "You smell like, new parchment and mint toothpaste." she sighed. Draco stiffened, that was what she smelt in Professor Slughorn's class that day he showed them the Amortentia.

"Do- do you, like me?" he felt guilty about using her when she was drunk, but it would be the only way to find out. He waited eagerly and for reasons unknown to him his heart sank a little when he heard only a soft snore.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just read the top one**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Blah, its raining and I'm in a grumpy mood. Can't be stuffed writing a proper note.**

**Disclaimer: Yadda yadda yadda, I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>"Argh." Hermione moaned sitting up in bed. Immediately she regretted it, because the pounding in her head just got ten times worse.<p>

"Morning, sleeping beauty." Draco chuckled, walking into with a tray, laden with food and a big mug.

"Shut up." Hermione groaned, clutching her aching head.

Draco rolled his eyes and levitated the tray over to Hermione. "The drink has anti-hangover potion in it." Draco said nodding his head to the large mug.

"Hangover?" Hermione mumbled, taking a sip from the drink, sighing contently when the aching disappeared.

"Yep."

"I don't remember that…."

"Well you, Mother and Molly were pretty drunk." Draco smirked, as Hermione groaned embarrassed.

"Oh my gosh, did you have to carry me back here?" She whispered horrified. Draco nooded, smirking more.

"You are probably the lightest woman in the world, Hermione." Draco stated.

"I'm not light!"

"How much do you weigh?"

"Not telling." Hermione said, miming zipping up her lips and throwing away the key. Draco just smirked.

"Eat up." he ordered.

Hermione happily devoured the food. "Yum!" she mumbled through a mouthful of scrambled eggs. Draco watched her amused.

"I am going to go down to the library, you want to come?"

"I'll meet you there, I have to go shower."

"Okay, I'll wait."

"You don't have to."

"But I want to."

"Wow. Draco Malfoy, just said that he'd wait for a filthy little-"

"Don't say it." he said harshly cutting her off.

"Muggle born, and not any muggle born but Hermione Gr- sorry, Malfoy!" Hermione glared at Draco.

"What is up with you?" Draco cried.

"What?"

"One minute your happy and the next your grumpy and mean!"

"I hate you! Why are you so mean?" Hermione sobbed.

"Er, Hermione? I-I'm sorry." Draco nervously placed a hand on her shoulder. She slapped his hand.

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF ME!" She screeched, and Draco yanked his hand back.

"S-sorry!" He stammered. Suddenly there a large white owl came swooping in, Draco recognized it as Hedwig. Draco read it aloud.

"Draco,

I'm guessing Hermione got drunk? Well if she did, the next day she always has mood swings. Give her some hot chocolate and you'll be fine, Dobby knows how to make it properly." Draco glanced at Hermione who was now humming cheerfully as she ate a piece of toast. He fled the room quickly, with a quick "I'll be back soon" and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

><p>"Mmm." Hermione sighed. Draco had rushed down to the kitchen and quickly ordered the hot chocolate. Dobby immediately made it and Draco had made his way as fast as he could back up to their living quarters. As soon as Hermione drank the hot chocolate she was back to normal and apologized profoundly about lashing out at him.<p>

"You want to go to the library now?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure!" Hermione said jumping out of the bed, and quickly got changed out of the now crumpled dress and into a pair of skinny jeans and the first top that she found, which so happened to be one of Draco's long sleeved button up tops.

"That looks good on you." Draco said, gesturing at the top.

Hermione looked down. "Oops, sorry. I didn't realise it was one of yours!"

"Its fine," Draco shrugged and picked up his book bag. "C'mon, before all the good desks are taken."

"What time is it anyways?" Hermione asked, they only had a clock in the living room because neither of them liked the ticking sound while they were trying to get to sleep.

"Around 12 o'clock." Draco said breezily.

"12 o'clock?" Hermione yelped. "We've got that new extra class Dumbledore created today!"

"But its Saturday!" Draco whined.

"So? Once your married you and your partners names are signed up!" Hermione huffed impatiently.

"Damn." Draco hissed.

"Come on!" Hermione yelled, rushing out the door.

"Don't we need our uniforms?" Draco yelled back.

"Nope!" Hermione called back up. "I'm going to leave without you if you don't hurry up!"

Draco sighed annoyed and ran his fingers through his already tousled hair, then he sprinted down the stairs and caught up with Hermione who had just ran out of the room portrait slamming behind him.

* * *

><p>Although Draco was fit, and although he was on the quidditch team, Hermione had somehow bet him to class. By a lot. By the time Draco swung open the door, revealing a large classroom with various posters stuck up everywhere, many students and desks for two lined up in neat rows, Hermione was already sitting down with all of her books, quills and ink out. As he tried to sit down in the back row Dumbledore strode into the front of the class and cleared his throat.<p>

"Welcome everyone! Ah, yes," he said cheerfully peering over his half moon glasses to look at the students. "The seating arrangement is that you and your partner have to sit next to each other, so all those who are not sitting next to their spouse all ready, please move now."

Many people started grumbling but moved anyways. Draco rolled his eyes and plopped next to Hermione, who was sitting in the third row.

"What the heck are these classes?" Draco hissed to her. She turned to look at him, frowning.

"I don't really know." she confessed.

"These classes are for building stronger relationships with our husband or wife." Dumbledore explained, eyes twinkling.

"There's your answer." Hermione said, nudging Draco.

"So they're basically trust classes?" Ernie Macmillan, a pure-blood Hufflepuff called out.

"Yes, you could call them that." Dumbledore said, ignoring the fact that he had spoken out of turn.

"Great. Just, great." Draco muttered, doodling on the desk until Hermione slapped his hand.

"That is school property!" She cried outraged. Draco just glared at her, but put down the quill.

"Dumbledore?" Hermione said putting up her hand.

"Yes Ms- Mrs Malfoy?" Hermione glared at the headmaster briefly.

"What books do we need?"

"Books? No, no, no! This class doesn't need books!"

"No books?" Hermione whispered horrified.

"None at all!" Dumbledore chuckled. "Now for our first lesson we will be doing a test, just to see how much you know about your partner." he started handing pieces of paper, and a small journal.

"What are these for?" Draco asked, holding up the journal.

"Its going to be a diary type thing, for you to jot down what went well and what didn't for each lesson," Dumbledore explained, handing out the last piece of paper and journal. "Everyone ready? Good, you may start."

The questions on the test were rather simple, mostly his or her favourites. Hermione breezed through the test easily and looked around surprised to see that Draco had already finished, he was leaning back on his chair and his head was tipped back so it was facing the ceiling, eyes closed. He cracked one eye open.

"Please, Hermione. We both know you want me but don't stare!" he whispered, grinning cheekily.

Hermione scoffed. "Please, we both now it's the other way round." she smirked.

'Yeah, it is' the little voice in Draco's head said, but he hastily pushed it aside and swung back so all four legs of the chair were back on the ground.

"This class is messed up." He muttered, rolling his eyes. Hermione nodded in agreement. They sat in silence for a while and then Dumbledore, after what seemed like eternity, finally collected in the sheets and dismissed them, telling them to come with a handkerchief for the next lesson. Hermione groaned.

"What?" Draco asked, concerned.

"Handkerchiefs? This can mean only one thing, we are going to have to lead each other to different places."

"What? I don't want to do that!" Draco yelped. "Not that I don't trust you or anything." he added hastily.

Hermione shrugged. "I had to do it at my old school, before Hogwarts, and the guy I was partnered with made me run into a tree."

"What I horrible person!"

"I was used to it. I never really had any friends you see, and everyone would dread being paired up with me. Unless it was for homework, _then _they would love it."

"I never had any friends either. I only had Dobby, Mother and Father. But when V-Voldemort stayed at our house they had to be horrible to me." Draco said sadly looking down at his shoes, awkwardly. Hermione placed a comforting hand on his shoulders.

"Do you want to come see my special hide out place that I go to when I'm feeling sad?" She asked.

Draco lifted his head. "Sure." he said quietly and let Hermione slip her hand into his and pull him along towards the Black Lake.

* * *

><p>"Ta-da!" Hermione exclaimed, spreading her arms out. They were standing underneath a large willow tree, the leaves created a curtain cutting them off from everyone else. Hermione had cast an silencing charm over it, so all you could hear was the rustling of the leaves and your own breathing.<p>

"Its wonderful!" Draco breathed.

Hermione grinned. "It's a great place to just read or practise-" she stopped abruptly.

"Practise what?" Draco asked curiously.

"Nothing." Hermione said quickly. Draco frowned confused, but then shrugged. It wasn't any of his business what she liked to do down here.

'_In a way it is, your are her husband after all…" _The small voice in his head reminded him. Draco shook it off. It did not matter.

"We can share if you like." Hermione offered.

"Really?" Draco blinked, surprised.

"Yeah." Hermione shrugged.

"Well, then. Yes, thank you." Draco said politely.

Hermione grinned at him and he smirked back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry about the shortness! I'll try to get the next chapter ASAP, I haven't written it yet but, meh!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: YES I KNOW I AM A HORRIBLE PERSON! I feel horrible and guilty! I aplogize to everyone who I kept waiting with my stupidity and I apologize to my few faithful subscribers!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Extra note: It was my birthday on the 17th and Mum got me a special edition box set of all the Harry Potter DVDs! They're only making a few of them so I was really lucky!**

* * *

><p>"Hermione?" Draco said softly.<p>

"Hmm?" Hermione mumbled, rolling over to face Draco.

"Its time to wake up."

"Don't want to." she groaned.

"C'mon, Harry comes back today." Draco said, hoping that would lure her out of the warm duvets. But instead she pulled her pillow over head.

"Go away."

"But you haven't seen Harry or Ginny in like two weeks!" Draco cried.

"SHUT UP!" Hermione bellowed.

"Hermione?" Draco whimpered, terrified.

"What?" she snapped, looking at him straight in the eye.

"Are you, um, PMS-ing?"

"Get out." she hissed, eyes narrowing dangerously as she reached for her wand.

"Yes ma'am." Draco squeaked, running out of the room, cursing himself for saying such a foolish thing. His eyes flicked up to the calendar on the wall of the living room. Sure enough around that days date was a large red circle. While they were at Malfoy Manor they were always on the other side of the house from each other, so he had never had to deal with it and she had only had it once since they had come back to Hogwarts. Swearing he ran his fingers through his hair he glanced at the large grandfather clock, they still had an hour to get ready and have breakfast. Maybe if just left her she would get up on her own? He shook his head at the ridiculous thought. Hermione would probably sleep for days. Gingerly he tiptoed up the stairs and opened the door softly. Hermione was sleeping peacefully curled up in a little ball clutching the duvet to her chest.

"Quit staring you perv." she mumbled. Draco jumped, he had not noticed that she had been awake.

"Er, just be ready to go down to breakfast in about 20 minutes." Draco said.

Hermione mumbled something about 'ten more minutes' and rolled over. Sighing Draco spread out all of her clothes for that day and got all of her assignments ready. He trudged downstairs and almost ran into Harry.

"Is she alright? Not sick? Not hurt? Did she miss me?" Harry said, hoping from foot to foot impatiently.

"She's PMS-ing." Draco said flatly.

"So?"

"So? SO? She's psycho when she's PMS-ing!"

"She's my best friend Draco. I don't care." Harry said firmly and gently pushed past him. Draco stared at him incredulously as the raven haired man jogged up the stairs and sprinted towards the door. Draco waited, expecting Hermione to start screaming at Harry. But all he heard was the grandfather clock ticking away in the eerily quiet room. Starting to worry Draco wondered if he should go up and check on them. Finally he gave in and ran up to the room, expecting to find a battered Harry. Instead he found Harry and Hermione- who had changed into her school uniform- sitting on the bed, crossed legged, chatting. Hermione looked up at Draco and smiled briefly.

"Time to go down to breakfast?" Harry asked.

"Yep." Draco nodded.

The three walked down to the great hall in silence, Draco walked off and sat with Blaise at the Slytherin table and Harry and Hermione sat with Ginny, who was looking extremely sunburnt.

* * *

><p>That day the Gryffindor's and the Slytherin's had potions together. Hermione slammed her book bag down, grumpily. Draco jumped slightly.<p>

"Geez!"

"Sor-ry." Hermione sneered and plopped down into the seat.

Draco sighed, Hermione was back to her normal PMS-ing mood.

"Today, we will be making Veritaserum," Snape drawled, striding to the front of the room. "Of course, because this class is practically is made up with a bunch of baboons I don't expect anyone to get it right." He raised his eyebrows and stared at Draco as if to say 'except you'. Draco smirked.

"Sir?" Hermione said raising her hand.

"What?" Snape snapped.

"The instructions for Veritaserum aren't in our books."

"Oh how very clever of you to figure that out, _Mrs Malfoy,_" he sneered. Hermione's eyes narrowed and she let out a low hiss. "The instructions are on the board." Snape said, flicking his wand. He sat down and watched as everyone scrambled to get the ingredients. Everyone except one. Hermione was still sitting in her seat, glaring at the potions master.

"I believe I told you to start." Snape growled, stalking over to were the Gryffindor sat. Everyone turned to look at the teacher and student.

"I believe you didn't actually say 'time starts now'" Hermione sneered.

"I implied it."

"So?"

"So? Start brewing."

"No, I don't think I will." Hermione said coolly, swinging back on her chair. Snape raised an eyebrow.

"I think some one needs to go have a chat with Dumbledore."

"Oh bugger off you old bat." Hermione snapped irritably.

"Excuse me?" Snape gasped.

"You are excused."

"20 points from Gryffindor."

"Take 100 for all I care, we're still gonna have more points than you." Hermione shrugged, putting her feet up on the table.

"Detention. Tonight, you'll be cleaning all the cauldrons and then brewing a batch of Veritaserum."

Hermione stood up. "I. Don't. Want. To." she said in a dangerously soft voice. Her chair clattering on the cold stone floor. Draco rushed back to the table, clutching onto his supplies.

"Er, Professor? Hermione isn't in a good mood today." he said.

"Isn't she? Oh, that's just too bad. 8 O'clock sharp."

Hermione's lower lip stuck out. Her eyes widened. Draco gulped.

"P-Professor?" Draco squeaked.

"What?" Snape sighed glaring at the blond young man.

"H-Hermione's PMS-ing." he said softly so no one else could hear. But it was too late, Hermione had already started bawling her eyes out. Harry rushed over and wrapped an arm around her small shoulders until Hermione slapped it.

"Er, Mrs Malfoy?" Snape said uncomfortably.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Hermione screeched.

"Sorry. H-Hermione?"

"Yes?" Hermione sniffed.

"You don't have to come to detention anymore." He blurted out. Hermione smirked, the only traces of her crying was the single tear drop on her cheek.

"Sweet."

"Everyone get back to work." Snape shouted stomping back up to his desk. All the Gryffindor's and Slytherin's started moving at once.

* * *

><p>"Hermione." Draco hissed.<p>

"What?"

"Get to work!"

"I don't want to."

"But you have to."

Hermione glared up at her husband.

"Mrs Malfoy, is there a reason that you aren't doing your work?" Snape asked wearily.

"Yes, sir."

"And what would that be?"

"I don't want to do this crap."

A few students gasped.

"This crap?" Snape echoed.

"Yes. If you don't mind I'm going to go now," Hermione stated. "You-" she pointed at Draco "Can bring up my book bag later." she ordered.

"I'm sorry, but I do mind if you leave." Snape snapped abruptly.

"You do?" Hermione gasped, mockingly. "Well guess what, _Severus,_" Hermione grinned. "I don't give a (Insert bad word in here) about what you think!"

Draco and the rest of the class gaped at Hermione as she flounced out of the class room. She left Snape spluttering when she raised her middle finger and slammed the door behind her.

"Class dismissed." the potions master said faintly, collapsing into his large wooden seat.

Everyone rushed to get all of their belongings and raced out the door chattering excitedly. Draco picked up his book bag. His hand hovered over Hermione's, he couldn't decide wether to just leave it there or take it for her. Finally he sighed and picked up the heavy bag.

"Bye Professor." he muttered softly and left the cold classroom.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes I know its awful! But I am suffering from major writers block AND my teacher told me that I would never be a good as writer as a girl in my class who is one year younger than me so me, being the stupid person I am, was wallowing in self pity. Yes I know I am an idiot. So SORRY!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Yes, I know I'm horrible for not updating sooner and thereis no excuse for that! Um, just wanna say that I will try to update as much as possible but I wont force myself to write.**

**Extra Note: My last day at school today! I was at St Joseph's for 8 years! And another thing, I got no awards :P Oh and we had our formal on Tuseday! Yep, thats it! OOOOOH! And the last bit is a bit confusing...**

* * *

><p>Hermione did not go to the rest of her classes that day. Draco lugged around her book bag for the rest of the day feeling like an coward because he couldn't go up to where he lived and drop the bag off, in fear that Hermione would lash out at him.<p>

"Mr Malfoy." A stern voice called out from behind him. Classes had ended ages ago and the halls were deserted. He had been trying to avoid going back up to his living quarters, even going out of his way to help a first year carry a stack of books, asking Harry and Ginny how the honeymoon was and staying behind after his final class (Defence Against the Dark Arts) to scrub off the doodles all over his desk with a bucket of soppy water and a brush. He slowly turn around to face the Transfiguration Professor.

"Yes, Professor?" He asked tired.

"I think this may help, Ms- Mrs-" Professor McGonnagl sighed "Hermione." she said finally handing over a small bottle with small white pills in it.

"Thank you, Professor!" Draco cried, running off happily towards their 'home'.

* * *

><p>"Hermione!" Draco shouted breathlessly, bursting through the portrait and tumbling into the lounge.<p>

Hermione looked up from her book, obviously annoyed. "Where have you been?" she demanded standing up

"Um, out?"

"I was worried sick!"

Draco blinked surprised. "You were?"

"Yes of course I was." she sighed impatiently.

"Why?"

"Cause you're my husband? I don't know. I really don't know anymore," she moaned and sunk back down into the plush chair. "Habit I guess. After being best friends with Harry for so long…" she trailed off.

"Right," Draco said, slightly disappointed. "Um, well McGonagall gave me this-" he held out the bottle "-to give to you."

Hermione took it and unscrewed the top. She smiled gratefully. "I need a glass of water." she said, looking expectantly at Draco. Immediately he got a cup of water and handed it to the brunette. She thanked him and popped a pill into her mouth and gulped the water down. She sighed happily and looked up at Draco.

"Meds for my period." she explained.

"Oh." Was all he said. A uncomfortable silence followed.

"Um, sorry about snapping at you." Hermione finally said sheepishly looking down at her shoes.

"S'alright." Draco mumbled.

"And making you carry my book bag around."

"It's fine."

"And I'm sorry for storming out of your favourite teachers class."

"It doesn't really effect me. You should have been out in Slytherin. No one has ever gotten out of detention with Snape."

"The sorting hat was going to put me in Slytherin." Hermione said nonchalantly, as she sat back down again. She patted the space next to her beckoning Draco to sit with her. He sat down carefully worried about what she might do. It wasn't anything bad. As he leaned back she shuffled closer and leaned against him, and rested her head of his shoulder. At first Draco was surprised at her actions before realising this was what she and Harry used to do. Hermione fiddled with the hem of her sweater, she sighed quietly and then slowly she took one of Draco's pale hands and started gently fiddling with them. She looked up at him almost as if she was asking for his consent. He nodded slightly and smiled. She hummed softly as she played. Slowly her hand stopped, Draco looked down, only to find Hermione fast asleep a small smile playing across her soft pink lips. Then he did the unthinkable, he fell asleep. That was how Blaise found them a few hours later, asleep in each others arms. He grinned and quietly slipped out of the quarters and ran almost halfway down the hall.

"YES!" He cried out, jumping up and down happily. The other portraits looked at him strangely. He just laughed at them, and skipped away.

* * *

><p>"Ginny! Harry!" Blaise sang from across the great hall. The two looked up, startled at the Italian. "Guess who I just saw <em>snuggling!" <em>

"Snuggling?" Ginny squealed happily, Harry outraged.

"Yep! Asleep in each others arms." Blaise sighed.

"That's so romantic!" Ginny gushed.

"I'm gonna kill that ferret!" Harry grounded out, furious.

"No your not." Ginny snapped.

"It was _so cute!_" Blaise interrupted.

"Oh Merlin," Harry sighed. "Sometimes I wonder if you really are straight."

"It was cute!" He defended.

"Yeah, don't be such a bully Harry!" Ginny frowned.

Harry rolled his eyes and stalked off, muttering angrily.

"Don't disrupt them okay?" Blaise said. Ginny pouted.

"Fine." She said reluctantly. "But tell me more!"

* * *

><p>Draco opened his eyes slowly, blinking surprised as his nose was assaulted with soft fluffy, <em>stuff. <em>He looked down to find that the stuff was hair. He was even more surprised when he realised it was Hermione's hair and she was curled up on his lap. She had obviously moved while she was asleep and repositioned herself. But what surprised Draco the most was that he didn't mind having the Gryffindor fast asleep on his lap. Unconsciously he ran his long fingers through Hermione's tangled curls, he was wide awake now. He glanced up at the clock, it was the ticking that woke him up. It was morning already, he had woken just in time to get ready for breakfast.

"Hermione." He hissed.

"Hmm?" she mumbled.

"Wake up!"

Hermione's eyes shot open. "Why is the bed so-" she stopped abruptly, looking around. "Merlin! I'm so sorry Draco!" she cried, sitting up. The top of her head smacked his pointy chin.

"OW!" they both cried.

"Sorry!" Hermione apologized.

"Its fine!" Draco said weakly, rubbing the sore spot.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Now we have to get ready!"

The odd couple rushed around their 'home' frantically, constantly yelling out how much longer they had left.

"DRACO, WHERE THE HELL IS MY PULLOVER?"

"I DUNNO! YOU CAN USE MINE IF YOU WANT!"

"YOURS WILL BE TOO BIG THOUGH!"

"HERMIONE, YOU'RE A WITCH."

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT! THANKS!"

They ran down to breakfast and burst into the great hall. Everyone turned to stare at them, hastily they walked over to their respective tables embarrassed.

* * *

><p>Draco from his seat at the Slytherin table watched as Hermione slipped into the seat next to Neville Longbottom. He watched as she said something to him. Neville grinned and then whispered something into her ear. Hermione jumped up angrily, he quickly soothed her and she sat back down rolling her eyes. Then she sighed and hugged him quickly and left the great hall face flushed. Neville carried on eating his breakfast blissfully unaware of the blond Slytherin glaring at him from across the room. Draco stabbed his fried egg angrily.<p>

"What's got your wand in a knot?" Blaise asked sitting in the seat in front of his friend.

"Longbottom." he hissed

"What'd he do?"

"He- he…" Draco spluttered

Blaise raised and eyebrow.

"He was being Longbottom!" Draco finally huffed

"Being Longbottom?" Blaise echoed confused

"Yes. He was chatting Hermione up!"

"Chatting her up?"

"Yes! Don't you have anything better to say then to echo me?"

Blaise smirked "But Longbottom has Lovegood."

"So? He's a man whore." Draco sniffed haughtily

"Uh-huh. So why doesn't he have boils and green hair?"

"Because- because, well I don't know! He's gotten around the law some how."

"Ok then…."

"Anyways I think I'm coming down with something. My hands get all sweaty and my hearts starts beating really fast. I also keep on getting this fluttery feeling in my stomach and my mouth goes all dry and I start stuttering!"

"Mate, when does this happen? Like most of the time?"

"Actually when I'm around Hermione. Maybe I'm allergic to her?"

"I never thought I'd see the day when Draco Malfoy sort of admitted he is in love with Hermione Granger!"

"Malfoy," Draco corrected "Hermione Malfoy."

"Sorry forgot about that. The day when Draco Malfoy admits he's in love with his _wife_"

"I don't love her!"

"You've got all the symptoms. Said them yourself, sweaty hands, heart beats faster, butterflies in your stomach, mouth goes dry, jealous of Longbottom being around her, oh and lets not forget the whole 'she's mine' thing"

"When did I say that?"

"When you corrected me after I called her Hermione Granger" Blaise smirked

"Your crazy. I don't love that m-mud- muggle born!"

"Can't say it can you? Oooh, you've got it bad!"

"I don't love her!"

Blaise sighed and shook his head, pityingly.

* * *

><p>Hermione's first friend was Neville Longbottom. Although Harry was her best friend, Neville would always be her first as she was his. That was why whenever they had any problems they would go to each other, and right now Hermione felt like she had a <em>huge <em>problem. How could she fall asleep on Draco Malfoy's lap? It wasn't too bad though, he was her husband…. Quickly she found Neville.

"Neville!"

"Yes, Hermione?" the Gryffindor said smiling.

"I have a problem."

Neville frowned concerned. "What happened?"

"I woke up, on Draco's lap."

"So?"

"SO? So?"

"He's your partner."

"Yeah but…."

"I think its how your feeling that's worrying you." Neville said wisely. Hermione frowned confused.

"Well-" Hermione started but soon realised she couldn't really describe the feeling she had when had woken up that morning. Neville leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"I think you may just love him." He smiled faintly. Hermione jumped up outraged and a little embarrassed.

"I do not!" she retorted.

"Sit down Hermione! Everyone's looking at you!" Neville said, gently tugging her arm. Reluctantly she sat down, rolling her eyes. She stared at Neville, maybe she _did _love him. She sighed.

"I dunno." She whispered as she hugged Neville goodbye. He smiled.

"I'm here for you, 24/7."

"Thanks Neville."

Hermione left the great hall quickly trying to sort out her emotions.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Was that OK? Not too confusing? I'll try update soon but like I said above I wont force myself to!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is so short! But yeah. Merry (really late) Christmas and have a Happy New Year! **

* * *

><p>Did she love him? Hermione wondered jogging out of the castle towards her tree. She sat down, her back supported by the thick trunk. Quickly she glanced at her watch. Her first class, Charms, was starting in a few minutes.<p>

"I guess I can skip a class today." She thought aloud and giggled. Hermione Granger, or now Hermione Malfoy was skipping a lesson. She had fought in a war, she had _killed _people yet she still felt giddy about skipping class? Hermione shook her head, it was messed up. She sighed, what was she going to do about Draco? _Did _she love him? She dug around in her bag for her diary and a quill. She flicked open to a random clean page and wrote down:

**Reasons why I might love Draco Malfoy:**

He's my husband.

I got a fluttery feeling in my stomach when I woke up on him this morning.

He's good looking.

He's nice.

He gets along with my friends.

He has read 'Hogwarts a History' before and enjoyed it.

I can't seem to get him out of my head.

**Reasons why I think I don't love Draco Malfoy:**

He teased me for _years_.

He can get almost any girl he wants.

He doesn't love me.

A single tear slid down Hermione's face as she wrote the last one.

"Of course he wouldn't love me, I'm a bushy haired know-it-all," she sniffed, standing up. "And he's the Slytherin Sex God." Slowly she made her way back to the castle. Suddenly she cursed. "I love him! I love Draco freaking Malfoy." Running her fingers through her hair, a habit she had picked up from _him, _she sprinted to her next class.

* * *

><p>Draco waited anxiously for Hermione, he knew that she had skipped Charms. Wondering where she went he absentmindedly stared doodling on his hand.<p>

"You know," a sweet voice said in his ear. "That doing that in ink wasn't a very good idea." Draco turn around to face the person and was surprised to see it was Hermione.

"Where have you been?" He demanded.

"Places." She said nonchalantly, sitting down next to the blond.

"What 'places'" Draco asked his eyes narrowing. Hermione stuck out her chin.

"No of your business." She hissed.

"I think it is! Have you been crying?"

"N-no! I've got, um, hay fever!"

"Sure." He looked like he was going to say more but just then Professor Flitwick came into the class.

'_We'll talk later' _he mouthed. Hermione shook her head, and Draco frowned.

'_You've got the Quidditch match against Hufflepuff' _she mouthed back.

'_Right. After that?' _

'_Okay.' _

"Today we will be learning how to levitate human bodies," The tiny Professor squeaked. Hermione sighed, she had already learnt all of this. "Ladies can levitate their spouse first." Ever since the marriage law the classes had changed so that you would always be with your husband or wife. For some it was great, like Ginny and Harry. For others it was pure hell. Again Hermione sighed.

"Lay on the table." She ordered. Draco immediately got up and lay down.

In an almost bored tone Hermione lazily flicked her wand without even uttering the spell, levitated her husband up to the ceiling.

"Well done!" Professor Flitwick cried. Hermione smiled politely and Draco sniggered.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked.

"You are such a goody-two-shoes!"

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "I can drop you right now if you want. Snap your scrawny little neck in two."

He gulped. "Sorry!" he squeaked.

"Its fine," Hermione sighed. "I just hate its only a half day because of the stupid Quidditch match!"

"Oh….Is Mother coming?"

"No, they have a dinner party." Hermione said.

"Right, I knew that!" Draco laughed. Hermione started to giggle too. Gently she dropped him on the table.

"Men's turn now!" Professor Flitwick said. "Wait sorry, all Quidditch players from Slytherin and Hufflepuff must go out to the Quidditch field now. We will carry on next week!" He called as everyone swarmed out of the classroom. Only Hermione remained.

"Ah, Mrs Malfoy? You may go now."

"No, you said the Quidditch players could go. You never said anything about the students." Hermione said.

"Oh, well you may go now and take 20 points for Gryffindor for being the only one!"

* * *

><p>Draco walked out onto the Quidditch field confidently. He knew that they'd win against Hufflepuff easily, they were <em>terrified <em>of him! He scanned the crowd searching for that familiar curly brown hair. After a few minutes he finally found her, in between Harry and Ginny. Reading. He sighed shaking his head, but smiling every so slightly.

"What's wrong mate?" Blaise asked.

"Hermione." Draco nodded his head up to were his wife was seated, still reading.

"Is she _reading?_" Blaise laughed.

"Yep!"

"Geez, she really is a nerd!"

Draco turned and glared at his best friend. Blaise held up his hands as if to say 'no offence or anything'.

"Alright everyone!" Madam Hooch yelled, silencing everyone. "I want a nice clean game!"

The two teams kicked off, searching for the small golden snitch. He quickly glanced over to where Hermione was sitting, she was still reading but occasionally lifted her head up to make sure no one (mainly Draco) was injured. In the end Slytherin won the match fair and square.

* * *

><p>"M-Mrs Mal-Malfoy?" A timid voice called out from behind Hermione. She turned around, smiling kindly at the female Slytherin first year in front of her.<p>

"You can call me Hermione." She said warmly.

"Th-thank you! Um, Hermione? Mr Malfoy is looking for you."

"Draco?"

She nodded her head.

"Do you know where he is?" Hermione asked.

"He said for you to meet him in the abandoned classroom in the dungeons."

Hermione sighed. "Okay, thank you."

She trudged down to the dungeons. This was the last thing she need, being alone with Draco in a confined place. As soon as she got to the dungeons she heard voices.

"Shh, I think she's coming. Hide!" A voice hissed. A male voice.

"No, let her see us together." This time it was a female voice.

"But I don't want you to get hurt!"

"Fine just one last kiss?"

Kiss? Hermione thought, confused. She walked over to the classroom door and peeked through the glass, just in time to see Pansy Weasley (nee Parkinson) and Draco Malfoy start kissing passionately. Her legs were wrapped around his torso and her blouse was undone. Hermione gasped silently. It felt as if a invisible hand had reached down her throat and wrenched out her heart. Sobbing she ran up to the one person who could help her the most now. Neville Longbottom.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooooh! Cliffhanger my readers! What will happen next? Again sorry about the ate update and the short chapter :)<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry about the late update! Sorry for the horrible chapter :/ **

* * *

><p>"Neville?" Hermione cried barging into Luna and his living quarters.<p>

"Yes-" Neville's smile slid off his face and he stood up, his pot plant crashing to the ground. "What's wrong Hermione?" He asked worried.

"I-I saw him _making out with Pansy!_" Hermione said shrilly.

"What? Who?"

"Draco!"

"Oh Merlin!"

"And I just realised that I love him!" She wailed.

"That bastard!" Neville hissed, he wrapped an arm around Hermione's shaking frame and guided her towards the bright orange couch.

"Oh gosh! I'm so sorry Neville, your pot plant!" Hermione gasped.

"Your more important."

"Thank you." She smiled a watery smile.

"Oh look at you! Even after crying your beautiful!" Neville chuckled.

Playfully she slapped his arm. "You mustn't tell lies Mr Longbottom." She screeched, a perfect imitation of Umbridge.

"Accio tissues!" Neville said, catching the tissue box as it zoomed towards them. Quickly he pulled out a handful and started dabbing around Hermione's eyes gently and even held the tissue as she blew her nose.

"So what exactly did he do?" Neville asked cautiously.

"Well he sent a little first year telling me to go down to the abandoned classroom in the dungeons-" The waterworks started again. "And then, and then I heard voices." Hermione choked out.

"And then you saw them…?" He trailed off. Hermione nodded weakly.

"Great! I'll go get Harry and we'll go kill that sad excuse for a human being!" Neville shouted, jumping up.

"N-no!" Hermione cried pulling him back down.

"What do you mean 'no'? He hurt you Hermione. He deserves to be punished."

Hermione closed her eyes. "You can't tell Harry. Or anyone else. I-I'm going to go away for a bit."

"Where to?"

"Malfoy Manor."

"Malfoy Manor?" Neville said incredulously. "You can't go there!"

"Narcissa, Lucius and I get along really well. Trust me." Hermione said pleadingly.

Neville sighed in defeat. "Okay."

"C-can you come with me to Dumbledore's office?"

"Of course. Do you need anything? Clothes? Books?"

"Um, could you bring me some stuff later? I don't want to risk bumping into _him_"

"Sure, c'mon lets go!"

* * *

><p>"Ah, I see." Dumbledore mused peering at the two students in front of him.<p>

"Please Professor. Let me go, just for a few weeks." Hermione begged.

"Go for a month. If its okay with Mr Longbottom here, I'll get him to floo over and bring all your homework assignments."

"Its fine by me." Neville shrugged.

"Thank you Professor! And can you keep where I'm going a secret? I don't think Draco would think I'd go to Malfoy Manor."

"Of course, dear. I'll have to tell the staff though."

"I don't mind. I just don't want to see him for a while."

"Okay then! Mr Longbottom will be over tomorrow with your clothes and homework," Dumbledore smiled warmly. "I'll go get the floo up and going."

"Thanks Neville, for letting me cry on your shoulder and stuff." Hermione smiled, hugging her friend."

"Its alright."

The two walked over to where the Headmaster was standing in front of his personal fireplace.

"See you in a months time." Dumbledore said softly.

"See ya tomorrow!" Neville laughed.

"Bye!" Hermione said stepping into the fireplace and grabbing a handful of powder shouted clearly "Malfoy Manor!"

* * *

><p>Hermione stumbled out of the fireplace and into Lucius' study. "Hermione?"<p>

"Lucius!" Hermione cried happily, throwing her arms around the man. He hugged her back.

"Why are you here?" Lucius asked, concerned.

"Um, its kind of…"

"HERMIONE!" Narcissa all but screamed.

"Narcissa!"

"Are you alright now?"

"Alright? What was wrong in the first place?" Lucius questioned, confused.

"Oh you poor girl! I can't believe Draco would _do _such a thing!" Narcissa carried on.

"W-wait. How do you know?" Hermione asked.

"Dumbledore sent me an owl of course!" Narcissa laughed. "Oh, now is not the time for laughing!" She scolded herself. "Come on dear, a few rooms are being renovated right now but I'm sure there'll be at least one room in this Manor you can use."

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" Lucius shouted, reaching his limit.

"Here," Narcissa sighed thrusting him piece of parchment and marched out of the study with Hermione in tow. "Now the room you were staying in before is being re-painted and all the other rooms that are clear right now are too far from the main part of the house so, you don't mind staying in Draco's room do you?"

"Draco's room?" Hermione echoed. "Well as long as I don't have to see the actual person I'm fine with it." Hermione shrugged, fighting to stop the tears that were on the verge of spilling over.

"Your not alright are you?" Narcissa said softly.

"No, not yet. Its too early to be. But I'll get over it." Hermione sighed. "I'll- I'll just never be able to really trust him again. I can't look at him the same way I looked at him before…" She whispered looking down at her feet, tears silently streamed down her face. Quietly, Narcissa wrapped her arm around the crying girl.

"I-I finally admitted to myself that I love him." She looked up at her Mother-in-law. The two walked silently to the bedroom.

"Have some rest. We'll talk more later." Narcissa said, opening the door to Draco's room. Hermione surveyed the room. It was large and almost everything was either Slytherin green, silver, black or wooden. In the middle of the room was a huge king sized bed. There was also a wooden (extremely cluttered) desk and three bookshelves all lined up in a row. Next to each other were two doors, one was a bathroom and the other a walk in wardrobe, Narcissa explained.

"Neville Longbottom will be over tomorrow with clothes and homework." Hermione yawned crawling into the bed.

"I know dear, Dumbledore told me."

"Never misses a thing does he?" Hermione chuckled, her eyes drooping. Crying your heart out makes you rather tired don't you know?

Narcissa smiled as Hermione fell asleep carefully closing the door so she would not wake. Hermione sighed, the bed smelt like Draco.

* * *

><p>"Is she alright?" Lucius asked immediately. His wife closed the door behind her.<p>

"Of course she isn't!" She snapped. "She- she realised that she loved him. He loves her too you know." Narcissa said in a softer tone

"I'm not as stupid as you like to think I am dear, I know Draco loves her. But _why _would he snog _Pansy_"

"I don't know." Narcissa sighed, shaking her head.

"Anyways, is she asleep?"

"Yeah, in Draco's room."

"Do you think that's wise? After… well you know…" Lucius trailed off.

Narcissa closed her eyes and dropped her head in her hands. "I don't really know. But Hermione didn't seem to mind, she said just as long as she didn't have to see the real person she was fine."

"Well Draco wont be coming around anytime soon, will he?"

"Ah, we have that ball soon." Narcissa remembered.

"Is that in less then a months time?"

"Yes. We'll just keep them away from each other. He doesn't need to know she's staying here."

"Okay, just keep them on the opposite sides of the ballroom." Lucius said dryly.

"Lucius." Narcissa said in a warning tone.

"Sorry, I'm just worried about Hermione." Lucius muttered.

"Aren't we all?"

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up in a cold sweat, gasping for breath. Her dreams were haunted with flashes of Draco.<p>

"Is Mistress alright?" A tiny voice squeaked. Hermione practically jumped out of her skin. Quickly she grabbed her wand.

"S-sorry Honey did not mean to scare Ma'am." Honey apologized profoundly.

Hermione took a deep breath realizing that it was her house elf. Even though she still believed strongly in S.P.E.W, Hermione had somewhat accepted that house elves actually enjoy working without any pay.

"Its fine Honey. Just gave me fright, that's all."

"Sorry, Ma'am," Honey squeaked again. "Madam Malfoy and Master Malfoy would like to know if you would come to breakfast."

"Breakfast?" Hermione's eyes widened

"Yes, Ma'am slept for many hours. Will Ma'am be joining Madam and Master?"

"Crap! Uh, yes. I will." Hermione hissed, and jumped out of the bed. Honey left with a loud _crack. _She quickly brushed her hair and then looked down at her rumpled clothes. She sighed. "Ah, well Neville's coming over tonight with all my clothes…" She muttered and raced down to the dinning room.

"So glad you could join us." Narcissa smiled. Although the Malfoy's were the wealthiest Pureblood family in the Wizarding World, they still wore their pyjamas down to breakfast.

"Morning." Hermione grinned, and sat down opposite her Mother-in-Law. She grabbed a piece of toast and turned to look at Lucius who was seated at the head of the table.

"Any thing interesting?" Hermione asked, buttering the piece of toast.

"No, unless your interested in the sale at Madam Malkin's." Lucius said dryly but he was smirking, knowing Hermione's dislike for those types of things.

"Really?" Narcissa chirped happily. "We'll go after lunch, okay darlings?"

"Er, why?" Hermione asked.

"Because we all need new dress robes for the ball!" Narcissa sighed.

"Great." Lucius muttered.

Hermione glared at Lucius. "Well," She said cheering up. "I need a few new books and I also need a new canvas."

"Oooh, where are you going to paint next?" Narcissa asked, excited. Hermione's paintings always captured the feelings of the scene, even inanimate objects.

"I don't know yet." Hermione shrugged.

"Okay. Well after your finished breakfast come up to my room. I think you'll be able to wear my clothing.."

"Can't I wear what I'm wearing now? I can cast a freshening charm." Hermione insisted.

"No, no!" Narcissa cried mortified. "You are a Malfoy now, dear. Remember that, even if Draco is.." Narcissa trailed off. She coughed, clearing her throat. "Anyways, just come up to my room after you've finished eating." She finished awkwardly and stood up and left.

"Sorry about that." Lucius sighed.

"Its fine."

"Narcissa isn't taking it too well."

"_I'm _not taking it too well." Hermione grinned, falsely.

"I know," Lucius said simply. "I also know you know what your going to paint next."

"Ah, you got me." Hermione chuckled.

"So? You want to tell your _Father?_"

Hermione sighed, a small smile playing across her lips. "Well, its kind of hard to explain. I have it all up here though," Hermione said tapping her temple. "Anyways, basically I want to divide the canvas into four length ways and draw the same scene, but differently? As if it were from other peoples points on views."

"I think I understand. I bet when its finished it will look wonderful." Lucius smiled.

"Thanks. Well, I'm finished so I better go up to Narcissa."

* * *

><p>"Oh Hermione dear! I think these will fit you." Narcissa said as soon as Hermione entered the large walk in wardrobe. She held up a pair of white Capri pants and a long grey t-shirt. Hermione took the clothes and smiled at Narcissa.<p>

"Thank you. I'll go try them on."

After Hermione changed (the clothes obviously fit) she tied her hair up in a high ponytail and pulled on her converse sneakers.

"Honestly Hermione, how can you look so fashionable in anything you wear?" Narcissa complained.

"I don't!" Hermione protested.

"Yes you do," She whined. "You don't have to worry if you look fat as well, where as _I _am forever looking for clothes that don't make me look really old and flabby! And then they all turn out looking all the same."

"You look fine just the way you are, and you don't look old or flabby." Hermione insisted.

"Really?"

"Really. Now come on! I want to get dress shopping over and done with quickly!" Hermione laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Erm, well. Yeah, it kinda sucked. You may have to wait a while for the next chapter, I think I have writers block. I will try update ASAP! **

**Extra: If any of you have read a fanfiction about Ginny and Hermione going camping and then having to stay with Harry and Draco (and Harry's a Slytherin) can you PLEASE tell me the title? I think that's the plot, I only read the summary but I REALLY want to find it so yeah. Could you PM or review the name? **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Yes I know its been WAAAAY too long and me starting college (or High School) is no excuse. I was going to post this earlier but the FF went all weird on me and refused to let me post or log in. Most of you smarties have already figured out what really went on with Draco and Pansy, so congrats to you guys! **

* * *

><p>"Hey Harry, Ginny, do you know where Hermione is? I can't seem to find her." Draco asked as he jogged over to the couple who were walking to the Great Hall for dinner.<p>

"No. We thought she was with you. Didn't you send a first year to find her or something?" Harry frowned.

"No? I don't think I did."

"Oh Merlin! Does this mean she's missing?" Harry half-shouted worried.

"Its only been two hours. Maybe she's studying?" Ginny suggested.

"No, I checked everywhere she could be." Draco ran his fingers through his hair.

"Wait for a few more hours, if she doesn't turn up we'll go to Dumbledore." Ginny said.

"Okay. I really wanted to tell her something important though!" Draco sighed frustrated.

"That you love her?" Ginny grinned mischievously.

"Yes. Actually that was it."

Ginny and Harry's eyebrows shot up. "Seriously?" They both exclaimed.

"Of course I'm serious." Draco muttered.

"Th-that's great!" Harry forced out.

Draco looked at him strangely, before walking off.

"Oh, Harry. You could've put more effort into trying to sound enthusiastic." Ginny sighed.

"Well, at least I tried!" Harry protested.

Ginny rolled her eyes and walked off to the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>Draco sighed and sat down. Where was she? He wondered, frustrated. There was a knock on the door. Draco jumped up and raced over and opened the door, expecting Hermione. Not Neville.<p>

"Er, Longbottom. What are you doing here?" Draco asked.

"I'm here to get Hermione's stuff." Neville said coldly, brushing past Draco and walking up to the bedroom.

"You know where she is?" Draco asked, eagerly.

"Yes." Neville said stiffly.

"So, where is she?"

"She doesn't want you to know. Obviously."

"Why not?" Draco questioned, confused, angry and a little bit hurt.

"You know what you did. You sick bastard." Neville hissed, grabbing Hermione's trunk.

"No, I don't. What did I do?" Draco demanded.

Neville glowered at him. He grabbed all of Hermione's carefully folded clothing and put it in the trunk.

"I can't believe the _nerve _of you." He hissed and stormed angrily out of the dorm.

Draco stood, extremely confused and upset by now, in the middle of the room wondering what he had done to upset Hermione enough to run away from him.

* * *

><p>"Hullo Harry. Ginny." Neville said cheerfully as he sat down next to his two friends and grabbed a chicken drumstick.<p>

"Hello Neville." Ginny smiled.

"You haven't seen Hermione have you?" Harry asked. Neville froze, the drumstick still halfway to his mouth.

"Erm, I have. But she's given me strict instructions not to tell you where she is." Neville said, a tad uncomfortably. Harry frowned. He open his mouth to interrogate Neville, but just then McGonagall came up and saved him.

"Mr Longbottom, please come along with me to collect all the homework assignments." She said sternly.

"Yes Professor." Neville said quickly (wiping his hands with a napkin first) trailed after the Transfiguration teacher.

Harry and Ginny stared at the two retreating figures.

"Well at least we know she's safe." Ginny shrugged.

"Yeah… but where is she? And why doesn't she want us to know?" Harry said slowly.

"Merlin Harry! You sound like one of those muggle detectives on one of those cheesy TV shows!" Ginny giggled.

"Hm. What ever." Harry glared playfully at Ginny.

* * *

><p>"Come along Hermione! Lucius!" Narcissa called. The two groaned, they were at Diagon Alley and Narcissa was far too excited. Narcissa pulled them into Madame Malkin's.<p>

"Madam Malfoy! How may I help you today?" Madame Malkin asked ever so politely.

"Do you know we're having our annual ball soon? Well we are. So we all need knew robes."

"Of course! I'll go get extra assistants." Malkin smiled and bustled off.

"If you, Ma'am could stand up here," She gestured for Narcissa to stand up on a stand near the back of the room. "And, Sir you can stand over there," She pointed to another one close to Narcissa's. Finally she lead Hermione over to a stand.

"Now, what were you think about wearing?" Malkin asked immediately.

"I don't really mind, just nothing too revealing." Hermione shrugged.

"Great." She nodded, and conjured up a piece of parchment and a quill. Immediately she began to sketch.

* * *

><p>Neville Longbottom frowned as he walked down to Dumbledore's office with a large trunk and stacks of homework. He was confused. The years had been kind to him so he was less clumsy and he could remember much more then back in his first year. He was pondering over how Pansy and Ronald Weasley looked perfectly normal, not a trace of green hair or boils. He entered his and Luna's dorm. Luna was cleaning up the dirt.<p>

"Sorry about that." Neville cried.

"Oh its fine," Luna smiled. "How's Hermione?" She asked dreamily.

"I'm not too sure, better I hope," Neville shrugged. "I'm taking this to her tomorrow." He pointed to the trunk and homework.

"That's so nice of you." Luna cooed.

"Mmm, Dumbledore _did _say if you cheated you'd get boils and green hair didn't he?"

"Yes." Luna nodded.

Neville frowned. What was going on?

* * *

><p>Madame Malkin finally finished her sketch.<p>

"How is this?" She asked, holding up a drawing of a dress. It was strapless with a low cut sweetheart bodice with a wrap-style design. A band ran along the empire waist line from that the skirt flowed out.

"Whoa," Hermione breathed, awed. "Its.. Perfect!"

"Really?" Malkin beamed. "I think red would suit you. Yes, now lets make this.." She muttered, she wondered off grabbing rolls of various materials. About ten minutes later she came back clutching onto the one roll of material she had chosen. Red silk.

"Take off your clothes so your in your undergarments." She ordered. Reluctantly Hermione pulled off her clothes. Madame Malkin started waving her wand around and quiet suddenly the roll of red silk was a dress on her very own body. Madame Malkin nodded happy with her work.

"Right I just have to add a little more on and then you can take it home." She said satisfied.

The dress vanished and Hermione's clothes appeared back on her body.

"Can I go now?"

"Yes. Of course!"

* * *

><p>Hermione walked through racks of materials and dresses to were Lucius and Narcissa were. Lucius looked bored and Nacissa was flipping through a magazine.<p>

"Ah! Here she comes." Narcissa smiled, nudging Lucius.

"Great, can we go now?" He muttered.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Hermione apologized.

"Oh, don't worry dear its not your fault!" Narcissa cried. "And we have to come back to pick everything up so do you want to go out and get something to eat or something?" She added.

"Ice cream," Lucius laughed. "I haven't had ice cream in _ages._"

"Madame Malkin?" Narcissa called out. Malkin came bustling out.

"Yes Ma'am?"

"We'll be back in a hour."

"Righto. Everything will be finished by then."

So the three went out to get ice cream, laughing and chatting as they went. After they had finished and Hermione bought a new canvas. They picked up all their dress robes and apperated home.

* * *

><p>Later that night Neville flooed in with all of Hermione's stuff.<p>

"Hey Neville." She smiled happily, hugging her friend.

"Hey Hermione, how are you?"

"Better then yesterday."

"Good, I bought all your stuff."

"Thank you!" She squealed. A house elf came in and grabbed all of the stuff and took it up to her room.

"So, how are Luna, Harry and Ginny?" Hermione asked. She sat on one of the many couches.

"They're good Harry's worried about were you are…" Neville said.

"Oh."

"And Draco looked pretty concerned." Neville added.

Hermione frowned. "Sure he did." She said flatly. She started fiddling with a pillow.

"Yeah. Well I better go. See ya tomorrow!" Neville said as he stepped back in the floo.

"Right. Bye." Hermione murmured.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, even _I _am a tad confused about this chapter! Haha, please don't be afraid to flame! Did I tell you guys that I had my very first flame on another story of mine? They kept calling me 'Moon head' and they weren't even logged on so I could ask how to improve! So please, if you are going to flame could you log in if you have an account? **


	15. IMPORTANT!

Hi guys!

I know, I'm a horrible person. You've all been REALLY nice to me, even when I've taken FOREVER to update. And your ever so nice to me, and even though the plot is SO clichéd you've never complained. So I'm VERY VERY VERY sorry to say…. I'm putting this story on hiatus for a while . PLEASE don't hate me! PLEASE don't think I'm going to abandon this story, because I'm NOT I just…. I'm finding it really hard to find time to write and add detail because I REALLY want to please you guys because your ALL extremely nice and always give me constructive criticism and so I want to finish it and then post all the chapters up at once because I think then I can make the chapters lengthier and…. Yeah, I'm sorry! And in the end I have all these excuses like starting college and homework and writers block but I don't think you'll really want to hear them cause then it'll sound like I'm a self pitying teenage girl, and that's what I AM but I don't WANT to be and I want you guys when I come back and post all the end chapters not to hate me and PLEASE just wait a while! Do you hate me now? Because I hate me too and it sounds corny but you guys really give me hope and when I feel down I read all your reviews just to make myself feel better…. And I'm rambling and, are you guys still reading? I'll just put it in bold **THIS STORY IS GOING ON HIATUS FOR A FEW MONTHS **because I'm very good at rambling and I think I just have one more thing to say and that's; I'm extremely grateful for you guys to have read this story up to now and I feel as though even though my writing is crap you guys are just being nice but yeah, I dunno!** PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! I WILL BE BACK! **

Love you guys

Harry Potter Rulez

xoxoxo


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sooo. *awkward coughing* Umm, hi? I'M REALLY REALLY REAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLY SORRY GUYS! It just all became a bit... I dunno. It just wasn't as fun as it was, but I'm back now! And I know its crap and I know you guys hate me and stuff and I'm sorry and yeah. I suck. I know. Ugh. And so does this chapter. I thought cause it was my birthday last week in return for all the presents _I _got I could give _you _guys something but yeah. So. I'm back? *Hides under blankets and prays not to get too many flames***

* * *

><p>"Narcissa.." Lucius said slowly, the couple were lying in bed. Narcissa was reading and Lucius was simply staring at the ceiling.<p>

"Yes dear?"

"Its impossible." He said simply.

"Excuse me?"

"Draco can't of kissed Pansy."

"Oh. I know."

"Why? Because- Wait. _What?!_"

"I know he didn't Lucius." Narcissa smiled, she closed her book and rolled over to look at her husband.

"Then why the hell didn't you tell me?!" Lucius spluttered.

"The less people know the better."

"What the hell is up with that?!" He grumbled. Narcissa giggled and kissed her husbands cheek softly.

"Goodnight dear."

Lucius merely harrumphed. His thoughts wandered back to when he and Hermione had first became sort of friends.

"_What do you mean there__'__s no Cyan blue left!__"__ A shrill voice carried through the cramped art store. __"__I don__'__t _care _if it were the bloody _Queen _who had ordered the rest of the stock I _need _that blue!__"_

_Lucius stood by the canvases intrigued why this woman needed the shade of blue so much. Leaning back slightly he glimpsed the manager at the till. He was moping his brow with a handkerchief desperately, his eyes darted about desperately obviously terrified of this woman._

"_Uh, I__'__m extremely sorry but the customer who has ordered the paint has paid good money for it and__…"__ He trailed off as the woman glared at him. She leaned over the counter and hissed. _

"_I will pay _double _the amount the bastard has to get just a pottle!__"_

_Lucius eyes rose when he saw who it was that needed the paint. He could recognize that bushy brown hair anywhere. Especially since it was her best friend who had bailed the Malfoy family out of a life time sentence in Askaban. _

"_Granger, please, don__'__t go fooling yourself that you have that much money.__"__ He drawled. _

"_Malfoy.__"__ Hermione spat out. _

"_Now, now. No need to be so rude.__"_

_She huffed and turned back to the manager __"__Just a pottle? Please.__"__ She pleaded. _

"_Why do you need it so bad, Granger?__"_

"_Its none of your goddamn business, Malfoy.__"__ She ground out through clenched teeth. _

"_Oh that__'__s not nice.__"_

"_I don__'__t have to be nice to you, Malfoy.__"_

"_Respect your elders, mud-__"_

_And that was when Hermione fist collided with his jaw. __"__Go die, Malfoy. You bastard.__"_

_Shocked Lucius stumbled back. Finally giving up Hermione stormed out of the store, muttering. _

"_I__'__ve come to pick my order up.__"__ He finally said. _

"_Ah, yes. Mr Malfoy? Right, your order for 60 pottles of Cyan blue is right this way.__"_

"_Thank you.__"__ Lucius handed over a pouch of coins and left the store. In the past he would__'__ve sent one of the house elves to get the order but they was meant to be __'__repenting__'__ so he had gone down personally. _

_As he strolled down the deserted street he sighed. Now that Voldemort was vanquished the Malfoy family was no longer respected (feared, really). They still had their money but people did not cower now as they walked past. Lucius pulled out of his thoughts as he saw the bushy haired bookworm walk into a dodgy looking alley. Curious he followed her and almost had a heart attack when he tripped over her. _

"_Granger?__"__ He gasped. _

"_Malfoy?__"__ She frowned. __"__What are you doing down here?__"_

_Of course, he didn__'__t want to admit he was curious and that he__'__d followed her so he sneered. _

"_I can do whatever I want, Granger. What are _you _doing down here.__"_

"_My hotel room is up there,__"__ She pointed up to a broken window. __"__But I don__'__t want to go back yet.__"_

_Lucius, to say the least was shocked. __"__I thought you__'__d be with Weasley and Potter.__"__ He said finally._

"_Ron__'__s a bastard and Harry__…__ I don__'__t want to cause him anymore trouble. Not yet,__"__ Hermione sighed, then caught herself. She narrowed her eyes. __"__Why do you care.__"__ She asked suspicious. _

"_I don__'__t care.__"__ He retorted and turned and walked away, leaving a confused Hermione Granger behind him. The next day he found himself down the alleyway again. At first they argued, but then they stopped. After that they never really _spoke _she ignored him, he ignored her. She just sat while he stood. One day he broke the silence._

_"Why are you staying at such a horrible hotel anyways?" He asked, trying not to sound too interested. _

_"Because its harder for the press to find me." Hermione replied quietly. "They don't expect a war heroin to stay in such a place." She laughed bitterly. He nodded, it was obvious she didn't want to talk about it. _

"_I have that pot of Cyan blue.__"__ He said unexpectedly.._

_Hermione__'__s eyebrows rose. __"__You do?__"__ Her voice was calm. _

_Lucius nodded. __"__Do you still need it?__"_

"_Maybe.__"_

"_You need it don__'__t you?__"__ He said knowingly. _

"_Yes.__"__ Hermione grounded out._

"_One condition.__"_

_Hermione sighed. There were always conditions. __"__And that would be?__"_

"_You have to come to the manor with me. Narcissa__'__s starting to worry that I__'__ve found myself a mistress.__"_

_Her eyes went large. To the manor? Where she had been tortured? Her hand instinctively went to her arm and softly stroked the letters. _

"_Alright. I__'__ll go.__"__ She said finally, standing up._

After that, everything basically just fell into place. Well, more forced into place. Still. They were married now. Lucius sighed. Had it really been such a good idea? It had at the time. Closing his eyes he drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>The ball came faster then anyone at Malfoy Manor had expected, so had Hermione's stay. After the ball she was going to floo back to Hogwarts, possibly with Draco. Hermione stood in front of the full length mirror in Draco's wardrobe and sighed. Her dress was perfect and her hair was tamed into a fancy French bun a few loose strands framing her face. Applying a touch more lip gloss and straightening up and putting on a brave face Hermione walked out down to the ballroom. As she descended down the stairs a horrible thought struck Hermione. What if Pansy was here? Quickly she glanced around the large room seeing many familiar faces, she could spot Harry's messy hair and Ginny's flaming hair anywhere. The slightly eccentric hat Luna was wearing wasn't exactly hard to see. Her eyes moved to Narcissa who was being the perfect host, chatting to someone then gracefully moving away. Then her eyes landed on Lucius. Who was talking to Draco, obviously quite upset. Draco also seemed quite upset and also quite frustrated. He ran his fingers through his hair and looked around the room, eyes landing on Hermione. He brought his hand up awkwardly into a slight wave and a slightly embarrassed smile. Quickly she turned away, loosing herself in the crowd of people.<p>

* * *

><p>A cold hand grabbed Hermione's arm. She jumped and turned around fuming but that subsided when she saw only Narcissa.<p>

"You gave me a fright!" Hermione smiled, tucking a stray piece of hair back behind her ear.

"Sorry, I just really had to talk to you before you leave tonight." The older witch said.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, slightly worried.

"Its about Draco." Narcissa said slowly.

"What about _him_?"

"It wasn't him that kissed Pansy Parkinson." She let out in a rush.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Er, so _that _was crap. Never fear though! Only one more chapter and this work of horribleness will be over(: Don't flame me too much guys *puppy dog eyes***


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Well. This is it. Wowzers. Thank you to everyone who favorited and reviewed and followed! Thank you for putting up with my long breaks and thank you for (I think) no flames in any reviews! Thank you for all your feedback. For all your support and just being awesome THANK YOU:) I love you guys:) Um, I don't really know what else to write so without further ado I give you the final chapter! **

* * *

><p>"What? No, I saw them myself. It was Pansy and Draco." Hermione frowned.<p>

"Sweetheart, that's what you think you, saw. Actually it was Ronald and Pansy Weasley." Narcissa explained.

Hermione shook her head, confused. "But-"

"Ronald had taken polyjuice potion and pretended to be Draco so they could split you two apart."

Hermione blinked, thinking through everything. Why would he have asked her to come down to the dungeons if he _knew_ he was going to get caught in the first place? Realization dawned on her.

"Argh! I am so _stupid_! It's obvious now, of course!"

"You were shocked, anyone would be. I wouldn't have thought it through much either who would want to? Replaying that image of someone you love kissing someone else. But Hermione you know now so…"

"I need to apologize to Draco." Hermione said quickly, horrified at her stupidity.

"That would be a good idea, yes." Narcissa smiled.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on the other side of the room Lucius Malfoy was awkwardly telling his son what had happened.<p>

"So you're telling me that Hermione thinks I kissed Pansy and then she came here to hide?"

"Er, yes." Lucius nodded.

"Well. I best get going Father, I need to study." Draco said briskly.

"What? Aren't you going to tell Hermione that it wasn't you and oh I don't know _that you love her?!_" Lucius asked, flabbergasted.

"Tell Mother I said hello and it was a great party and sorry for leaving so early."

"Why?"

"She doesn't trust me." Draco whispered hollowly, his business like manner disappearing.

"She was in shock!" Lucius cried throwing his arms up. "Just imagine you saw Hermione kissing Blaise, would you be rational and think about it or be hurt and run away?"

"Be ra- run away." Draco admitted with a sigh of defeat.

"Exactly." Lucius said. He walked away leaving Draco to think over what had just happened.

* * *

><p>"Hey Harry, have you seen Draco?" Hermione asked, sidling up to her best friend but still glancing around the swarm of people.<p>

"Hermione!" Harry yelped. "Where have you _been_?" He demanded, his over protective brotherly side kicking in. Ginny placed a hand on his arm to hold him back and looked at him meaningfully as if to say _'calm down and just answer the question or I will kick your butt when we get home'. _Harry nodded like a naughty school boy.

"Here. So you don't know where Draco is?" Hermione replied distractedly, not looking at him in the eye.

"Last time I saw him he was over by the punch table with Lucius. Wait why you- Hermione?" Harry spluttered.

But it was too late Hermione had already left making a beeline to the punch table.

* * *

><p>Draco saw Hermione coming towards him. His grip on the glass he was holding tightened as he straightened up and got ready to apologize and tell the girl he loved her. She came and stood by him quietly not saying anything. They stood there for a while not saying anything, just watching everyone dance and socialize.<p>

"Hey." Draco said finally, glancing down at her.

"Hi." Hermione said, almost shy. She kept looking straight ahead.

"Uh, so how-" Draco started but was cut off by Hermione.

"Sorry, but I have to say something." She interrupted, stepping in front of him so that they were looking at each other.

"Sure." He said, slightly surprised but trying not to show it.

Hermione took a deep breath. "I'm sorry." She blurted out.

"Why? I'm the one who should be sorry." Draco frowned confused.

"No, I was the one who ran away and didn't get the full story. I'm sorry for not trusting you and I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions. I'm pretty sure you hate me and I'm sorry about that too 'cause I love you-" She never got to finish her sentence because at that moment Draco's lips had crashed onto hers. When they parted Draco mumbled.

"Good 'cause I love you too."

The two grinned at each other oblivious to the people around them cheering and clapping.

* * *

><p>The next morning Draco smiled fondly down at Hermione, who was still sleeping, snuggled into his chest. She sighed softly as he played absentmindedly with a lock of her curly hair. Draco thought about all that had happened in the past few weeks, and frowned as he thought about Ronald and Pansy and what would happen to them. Something awful he hoped bitterly. He shook his head, trying to clear his mind of all the bad things that had happened and instead thought of last night and remembered how Hermione had told him she loved him. He smiled goofily, especially when he remembered their kiss. <em>Get a grip, you're a Malfoy for Pete's sake! <em>He scolded himself, but shrugged slightly. _So what? Malfoy's can be happy too. _He thought and carried on remembering. Slowly Hermione's eyes opened as she woke up and looked up at Draco.

"Draco?" She mumbled, half asleep.

"Yes, love?"

"I love you." She sighed happily and closed her eyes again.

"Love you too." Draco chuckled.

"And… I'm glad I married the ferret." She added, giggling.

_Damn straight she married the ferret _Draco grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: AHHHH ITS OVERRRRRR! Thank you everyone for sticking with me even though I was sucky at updating and for all the reviews and favourites and follows and just asdfghjkl love you guys! xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


End file.
